


Scenes in the Life

by Hullabamoo



Category: Astoria: Fate's Kiss, Labyrinths of Astoria (Visual Novel)
Genre: Drabbles, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-12 08:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 30,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5659714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hullabamoo/pseuds/Hullabamoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As it is with all grand romances, sometimes the little moments fall to the wayside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: None, though these drabbles are set somewhere between MS1 and MS2. 
> 
> Authors note: I'm still too gay for this snake gf. Drabble prompts from tumblr. More to come. Send me any you'd like to see.

\--------------------------------

Person A carving a pumpkin for the first time.  
\---------------------

“You’ve really never done this before?” Humming, Claire slid the knife into the pumpkin with a quiet thump and began to cut around the rind. 

Hovering over her shoulder, Medusa shook her head. “Never. I’ve smashed plenty, but I’ve never made one.” She jerked back when the ragged, gut-covered metal point of the knife appeared by her chin. 

Claire leveled a steely gaze at her. “You mean you were one of those hooligans who went around destroying hours of work just for a cheap thrill?” 

“N-no?”

“Good.” After poking Medusa lightly with the kid’s carving knife, Claire turned back to the table. “Now come here, this is the fun part.” She rolled up her sleeves and popped the top off the pumpkin, plunging a hand inside. Then, before Medusa could react, she pulled a slimy chunk from the depths and hurled it right at her face. 

“That’s for all those innocent jack-o-lanterns you’ve killed.” She didn’t even wait to see Medusa’s reaction, instead grabbing another handful and booking it for the garden.


	2. Sleeping Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Person A reacting to a door opening on its own && || hearing footsteps in the house when they’re trying to sleep.

\-------------------------

Did it always become so much harder to sleep alone after spending so much time sharing a bed? Medusa rolled over, hand covering her eyes as she tried for the umpteenth time to find a comfortable position to sleep in. At one point not so long ago she hadn’t been able to sleep with anything other than ample room to spare, but now she could barely go five minutes without tossing and turning in an unconscious search for the warm body of her girlfriend, who always took up more than her half of the bed. 

Twenty sheep bounded over an imaginary fence before a creak of floorboards pulled Medusa out of her semi-doze. Instantly alert, she faced the door of the bedroom and nearly jumped out of her skin as it swung every so slightly open. 

But when a familiar form slipped through, her surprise faded into relief, and she shuffled into her normal position. Closing her eyes in a mock-sleep, she listened as Claire tiptoed around the room, the dresser rattling and the soft rustle of cloth the loudest sounds beyond her own breathing. 

Moments later the cocoon of sheets opened and Medusa waited until Claire had settled in before wiggling close and resting her head on the nearest shoulder. 

A soft sigh preceded the brush of lips over her forehead. “I didn’t wake you, did I?” 

Medusa shook her head. Nuzzling into soft skin, she placed a kiss to Claire’s collarbone. When fingers began to comb through her hair, she yawned, eyelids heavy with exhaustion. Within moments she dozed off, lured into sleep by the steady beat of Claire’s heart. 

\-----------------------------------------------


	3. Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Person A is cold, Person B takes it upon themselves to warm them up

\------------------------

Winter tended to sneak up on the city. Without a myriad of trees, save for those in central park, fall looked an awful lot like summer, if only with colder mornings. More often than not, winter rolled into town with a distinct lack of presence until that one day where the temperature refused to rise as the sun did, a perpetual chill settling in to stay. 

And, as always, Claire forgot to wear her heavier jacket. 

Tugging the lapels of her work coat together, Claire folded her fingers into the fabric and tried to breathe some warmth into them. The sound of footsteps made her turn as Medusa left the vendor and approached, two cups of tea in hand. 

One eyebrow arched when she noticed the shivers. Placing the cups on a nearby bench, Medusa stepped into Claire’s personal space and cupped her hands. She placed a kiss on each knuckle and then, catching Claire’s gaze long enough to wink, ducked her head to nuzzle against her throat. 

Red suffused Claire’s cheeks, and as heat began to spread from the trail of Medusa’s lips, she could no longer blame it on the cold.   
\---------------------------------------------------------


	4. "Helping"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine person A has injured their hands so Person B fixes their meals

\------------------------

“You can add more cinnamon than that.” 

Lips quirking, Medusa glanced at Claire from the corner of her eye. “The recipe says only one teaspoon.” She capped the spice jar, barely suppressing a snicker when Claire huffed and swung her legs

“Baking isn’t only about following the recipes!” Balancing with her good hand, Claire leaned over from her perch on the countertop to swipe the cinnamon. She pawed at the top, grumbling when her bandaged-wrapped fingers refused to cooperate. “Half the fun is experimenting. That’s how you make the best stuff.” Finally she managed to unscrew the spice, the cap going elsewhere as she dumped another healthy dose into the bowl in front of Medusa. 

Medusa watched with a raised eyebrow. When Claire leaned back she shifted in, hands on her knees to part them enough to press close. She kissed away Claire’s questioning look, grip shifting to her hips then upwards, palms rubbing up and down her sides, fingers catching at the edge of her shirt. 

A shiver ran through the body under her touch. Medusa grinned and moved even closer, lips brushing over the shell of Claire’s ear. “You’re supposed to let me make dinner.” Her teeth caught the lobe, tugging lightly before she pulled away. 

Claire’s blush was brilliant. Red spread from her cheeks all the way down her neck, a flush even covering her ears as she floundered with her words. 

“I, oh, yeah. Um. I guess I am.” 

Satisfied that she wouldn’t be interrupted again, Medusa reached for the bin of flour and measured out exactly three cups before dumping it into the mix. 

“You know you really should fold that in with the other dry ingredients--”

Not even a broken hand saved Claire from the merciless tickle attack that followed.   
\----------------------------------------------------


	5. Tardiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Medusa is late to a date with MC but medusa feels really bad and decides to make up for it?

For once in her life Claire found herself early for a date. 

She blinked at the host as he explained once more that no, her companion hadn’t arrived and that please, could he see her to the table so he could help the others queueing up behind her. 

Mute, Claire trailed after him. She tugged at the collar of her dress, suddenly feeling self-conscious in the posh restaurant without Medusa’s vibrant presence beside her. While locations like these had become more familiar to her in the months since they had started dating, she still felt out of place in the expensive surroundings. 

The feeling only intensified when the waiter arrived and listed off wines so fast she wasn’t sure where one vintage ended and the next began. Unsure of the best choice, she asked him to bring whatever wine he felt would go best with fish and silently resolved to pay more attention to what brand they poured in all the cooking shows she watched. 

A basket of fresh bread appeared at the same time her waiter disappeared and Claire broke a roll in half, mind straying elsewhere when she took a bite. She resisted the urge to text Medusa, reasoning that she would be there soon. After all she had never been more than five minutes late for their dates, while Claire couldn’t count on both hands the amount of times she’d showed up out of breath and full of apologies. Medusa always took it with good grace, sometimes teasing a little, and the night went on as planned. 

As she sat there and watched the minutes tick by, however, Claire realized that good grace wouldn’t come so easily to her. At seven minutes past the hour she gave in and checked her phone. When her screen displayed no new messages, she set it down and lasted exactly three minutes before looking again. She held it, willing it to go off, but gave up after another minute and placed it again onto the table. 

Only to scoop it up again as it vibrated and jingled, swiping past the lock screen and thumb tapping on the new message before the ringtone could repeat. 

[Text] Medusa: Got held up at the store. I will be there soon! 

Claire sighed in relief and forced herself to wait ten seconds before sending a reply. The next twenty-one minutes crawled by, each second punctuated by a tap of her finger on her knee, Claire finally pulling out of her boredom-induced haze when a familiar head of red hair appeared at the entrance to the restaurant. 

It was an odd sense of reversed deja vu as Medusa spotted her, weaving her way through the tables and ignoring the pointed stares at her dressed-down state. 

“Hey.” Claire stood to greet her, their differences in height minimized by the heels she had donned for the evening and making it that much easier to kiss her on the cheek. 

“Hey yourself.” Ruffled and looking more than a little harried, Medusa pulled her into a brief embrace before gently herding her back into her seat. “I’m so sorry I’m late. One of the ladies from the book club stopped by and we got talking about the selection for next month. It was already seven by the time I noticed the clock. Gods, I don’t think I’ve ever closed the shop that fast in my life.” 

Claire watched with amusement as Medusa rambled, happy to be on the other side of the coin for once. When it started to look like she was never going to stop for breath, however, she intervened, hand seeking Medusa’s on the table and twining their fingers together. 

“Hey, it’s alright, yeah? I’ve lost track of how many times I’ve kept you waiting. Heck, you could’ve not even shown up and I still wouldn’t have waited longer than you have for me.” 

“I would never stand you up!” The pure, unadulterated, affronted look that Medusa gave her was enough to send Claire into hysterics. She barely calmed down enough to thank the waiter when he brought and poured their wine, only to start chuckling again at the pout still on Medusa’s lips.

It faded some as she circled her thumb over the back of Medusa’s hand. “I know, I’m teasing.” When Medusa huffed and ducked her head, Claire raised a brow, following with a tilt of her chin. “Medusa? What’s wrong? I really was just teasing.” 

The grip on her hand tightened. Medusa’s head lifted, but her attention turned to their joined fingers as she started a slow dance between them, tickling Claire’s palm with her pinky before twisting her wrist to curl her thumb around Claire’s forefinger. 

“Medusa?” Claire prompted once more. 

A smile tugged at Medusa’s lips. “I like it when you call my name.” But at Claire’s pressing stare she sighed, taking a sip of wine before running her free hand through her hair. “I’m really sorry I was late. I don’t want you to ever think I forgot about you.” 

“Medusa, I would never think that. Gods,” Claire reached across the table to cup Medusa’s cheeks. “If either of us should be worried about that, it’s me. I’m the one who’s late just as often as on time.” 

The sudden defensive glint in Medusa’s eyes startled her. “That’s different! I know how hard it can be for you to get out of work unaccosted.”  
“Just like I can forgive you for getting held up at the bookstore.” 

Another huff. This one frustrated as Medusa exhaled over her palm, turning just enough to press a kiss to her skin. Claire waited and was rewarded when Medusa mumbled something, repeating it more clearly once asked. 

“Being well-prepared for our dates was one of the last mysteries I had. How am I supposed to be all cool and suave now that you’ve seen me running into a five star restaurant in my jeans and t-shirt?” 

Claire couldn’t help it. The absolute anguish in Medusa’s tone and expression made her snicker, then giggle, then outright laugh so hard she had to pull her hand back to cover her mouth, guffaws only growing stronger at the irritated look shot her way. 

“Darling,” Claire hiccuped as she fought to calm down. “Last week I watched you trip over nothing and take down an entire display at the store, then knock over another as you tried to stand up.” The memory didn’t help much to stop her laughter. Claire had been in shock at first, too worried that Medusa might have hurt herself, but had laughed so hard she snorted the moment she confirmed her girlfriend was unharmed. 

Medusa grumbled something about having been distracted, the same excuse she had given at the time, an embarrassed flush spreading over her cheeks. 

Affection bloomed in Claire’s chest at the sight and she gave one last laugh. “My point is, despite seeing that, I still think you’re the most gorgeous and charming person in existence. You being late won’t do anything to that opinion either.” Looking at Medusa, she blushed a brilliant red at the smile the other woman gave her, the love shining in Medusa’s eyes making her stutter and lose her train of thought. “So, um, yeah. Don’t worry about it.” 

“Don’t worry about it, hm?” For the umpteenth Claire sent a mental complaint to the gods about how unfair it was that Medusa could recover her composure so quickly. Now on the more familiar side of their teasing, Claire nodded and bit her lip, trying to repress the shiver than ran down her spine as Medusa pulled their join hands to her lips and placed a kiss on each one of her knuckles. “But what if I want to worry about it?”

“Well, um, I guess it would depend on what form your worrying takes.” 

It must have been the right answer because Medusa straightened and searched the room for their waiter, waving him over the instant they made eye contact. “I think,” she started as she took a menu from the man. “That I’m going to order you a full five course meal and then take you on a carriage ride through the park, after which we can head home and I’ll…” 

Claire swallowed. Hard. “You’ll?”  
The look Medusa gave her could only be described as predatory, though Claire felt like the exact opposite of unwilling prey. “I’ll restore my honor by showing you just how… dexterous I can be.” She punctuated the statement with a wicked smile, the corners of her eyes crinkling as she watched Claire down her wine and nearly choke in the process. 

“Mm? How does that sound?” 

Claire’s answer was a squeeze of the hand, her voice lost until Medusa’s gentle laughter coaxed it out, the two of them laughing together. 

“It sounds absolutely perfect.”


	6. A Twist of Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ganglord AU aka _What if Perseus had never taken away Medusa’s aura?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Medusa/MC(Claire)
> 
> Rating: PG13
> 
> Spoilers: None
> 
> Authors Notes: I think about this AU a little too much.

\--------------------------------------------------

Claire sighed and flicked the little service bell. She could hear the owner rustling around in the stockroom and fought the urge to call out to him, knowing that it would only spook him further. After all, it wasn’t everyday that someone walked into a pawn shop in the name of H.E.R.A and asked to see all recently purchased jewelry. Of course, there was always the chance that he did know what she was looking for and was only stalling for time. Claire doubted that, however, considering the empty shelves and non-existent customers that would imply some sort of smuggling---

A different bell chimed. Claire looked to the door, surprised as a trio of figures ducked through and made a beeline for the counter. All women, Claire noticed as they formed up next to her. Two in the front whilst the third hung back, obscured by her companions.

“You’re in the way,” The taller of the two snapped, staring Claire down over the bridge of her nose.

When Claire fumbled and didn’t immediately move, the other woman smiled and twirled a lock of brunette hair around her finger. “I suggest you listen to Stheno, patience isn’t her thing this early in the morning.” Menace filled her expression and Claire shivered, the subtle threat in violet eyes driving her to take a step back.

“Hmph. Don’t waste your breath, Charybdis. There’s no reasoning with humans--”

“That’s enough.”

Claire’s jaw slammed shut around the protest she had been about to voice when the third woman chimed in. Apparently she had the same effect on Stheno and Charybdis, as the two women immediately stepped to the side to let her through.

Cool grey eyes regarded Claire as the newcomer moved into sight, the upward quirk of her lips not comforting in the slightest. “Human or not, she was here first. Surely we can remember our manners and wait our turn.” She leaned against the counter, reaching up to brush rich red hair back from where it fell over her shoulder.

“But-”

“I said we can wait, Stheno.” The glare she shot made even Claire flinch. For a moment it seemed like Stheno would argue, but the woman made the slightest movement of her arm, the links of a silver bracelet clinking around her wrist and drawing everyone into silence.

It wasn’t until Charybdis snickered under her palm that the tense air dissipated. Claire found her breath only to lose it when grey eyes found her again. For a moment they bored into her, before flickering lower in a slow sweep of her body. By the time they rose again Claire was a bright red and flustered mess, mouth working around unformed words as she tried to think of anything to say under that piercing stare.

“My apologies.” Apparently she didn’t need to think of anything. “My companions are under the impression that our business is urgent and cannot wait for anything.” The woman placed an elbow on the counter, slouching against it to rest her chin in her palm. Despite her relaxed posture she seemed anything but, and Claire got the distinct impression that she was looking at a jungle cat only moments before it pounced. “But I assure you we can wait a few minutes while you finish your shopping.” Not waiting for a response, she reached out and dinged the bell Claire had played with earlier.

A thud echoed from the back. “Just one second! I had to go digging through the shelves to find anything that matched---Medusa.”

“Agron.” A snicker echoed behind Medusa as Agron nearly dropped the box he was holding and tripped his way to the counter in a rush. Claire glanced to the side and saw Stheno standing off a ways with a wicked smirk on her face, whereas Charybdis had chosen to perch on a crate near a shelf of inscribed vases.

“I-I wasn’t expecting to see you again so soon. Was there, um, was there something wrong with your,” he shot a glance at Claire. “With your purchase?”

A hum escaped Medusa’s lips. “Now Agron, it’s rude to forget your customers, don’t you think? You should help the lady here first, lest she become as disappointed in you as I am.”

Agron gulped. Claire watched the scene with an increasing sense of unease, keeping watch on Medusa in the corner of her eye as she dug through the piles of jewelry Agron had brought out. Silence hung over the room like a thick blanket, the only sounds from the nervous shuffle of Agron’s feet and the gentle drum of Medusa’s fingers on the counter.

So focused on them, Claire almost passed over the bronze-etched red brooch she was looking for. She pulled it from the pile, licking her lips and displaying it to Agron. “This is it, if you give me a receipt I can--”

“Take it.” Claire blinked as Medusa smiled, though it didn’t quite reach her eyes.

“Oh, I couldn’t. There’s--” A chill ran down Claire’s spine when Medusa’s expression morphed, the set of her jaw brooking no argument even as she turned a grin to Agron.

“Don’t worry about it. I’m sure Agron and I can come to some sort of agreement. Right, Agron?”

The shopkeeper nodded furiously. “Yes, yes. Just take it.”

Four gazes turned to Claire as everyone waited to see what she would do next. Charybdis and Stheno’s laughing, Agron’s pleading, and Medusa’s…

Claire locked onto that cold stare. Her heart stuttered, an uncomfortable squeeze in her chest making it difficult to breathe. A part of her demanded she stay and figure out just what was going on, but a larger--and more self-preservative- piece shouted at her to run. And so she did, spinning on her heel and storming out the door with a squeaked, “Thank you!”

Blocks passed before Claire slowed to a normal walking speed. She clutched the brooch to her chest, the elation of a job well done pushed aside in favor of thoughts of what she had just witnessed. Just who was Medusa? And what was she about to do to Agron? Even as a paper-pushing-field-agent hopeful, Claire knew it couldn’t be anything good. But what could she have possibly done?

Grey eyes flashed through her mind’s eye. Claire stopped dead in her tracks, surprised by the sudden staccato of her heartbeat. Whatever it had been, she needed to tell Cyprin. At the very least her boss could calm her nerves and get rid of the jitters that had entered her body. Yes, that was all she needed to do. Talk it out with them and then get back to work. Put the whole incident behind her and move on with her life.

Unbeknownst to Claire, somewhere far out of her view, a Fate laughed at her thought and weaved a new thread into her tapestry.


	7. Stories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire is curious why Medusa reads so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: PG13(There’s smooching)
> 
> Spoilers: Minor(Only if you know nothing about AFK Medusa)
> 
> Authors Notes: _Based on the (story implied???) headcanon that Medusa is really freaking old_

————————————————–

“How come you like to read so much?”

Medusa tilted her head just enough to peer at Claire from the corner of her eye. “That’s an odd question to ask. Especially after months of dating a bookshop owner.”

Claire rolled her eyes. Tossing her book on the coffee table, she curled further into Medusa’s lap, head resting on her folded legs. “C’mon, humor me. I know why most people like books and I know why I like books. But…”

“But?” Attention still not pulled from her novel, Medusa brushed a stray lock of hair behind Claire’s ear. She quirked a brow at the giggle her affection earned.

“But you’ve been alive for so long!” Claire captured her hand before Medusa could pull away. A huff worked its way free when Medusa continued reading, using her thumb to flip the page instead. “I mean, Gods, you’ve been around since they invented writing--”

“I have not!”

“--or within a few thousand years of it,” Claire finished with a snicker. Before Medusa could retaliate she tugged on the hand in her possession and brought it to her lips. A few scattered kisses on her knuckles and palm eased the frown from Medusa’s expression until she chuckled and drummed her fingers on Claire’s cheek.

“So,” Medusa started, book closing around her thumb as she set it on the armrest. “Did you have an actual point, or are you just teasing me for being old again?”

In the middle of enjoying an internal celebration for having gotten Medusa to give up her book, Claire took a minute to remember her original question. “Oh! Yeah, I did. I meant to say you’ve been around for so long, haven’t you read every story there is a dozen times over?” She shifted, head lolling back so she could look at an upside-down Medusa.

The honest confusion in Medusa’s eyes caught her off-guard. “What do you mean? I do re-read my favorites from time to time, but there’s always so many new books I rarely have time for them.”

Claire fumbled for words. Medusa had missed her point entirely, although she supposed that was an answer in its own right. Unbidden, laughter bubbled up, too sudden and quick for Claire to do anything other than clap a hand over her mouth.

Even a glare from Medusa didn’t calm her down. “Honestly, you’re acting strange tonight,” she said, reaching for her book. A flurry of activity in her lap made her pause and she startled when Claire twisted and sat up, bringing them face-to-face.

“And you’re cute.” A victorious grin spread over Claire’s face when her words elicited a blush. She clung to Medusa, sprawled over her lap and arms wrapped around her neck, making it impossible for her to resume reading. “But in all seriousness, I was talking about the plots of books. Their flow. They must all start to sound the same after a while.”

Comprehension flashed through grey eyes, followed shortly by careful deliberation. Claire waited while Medusa formulated an answer, content to nuzzle her neck and kiss the skin there.

A hum pulled her attention back. “You’re right, to some degree. Many stories follow similar patterns, but no two are the same.” An exhale tickled her hair and Medusa shifted Claire closer. Once she was settled proper in her lap, knees on either side of Medusa’s hips, she continued. “While I might have read about how Antoinette and Hanako fell in love and brought their countries together, I haven’t read about how Juliet and Leon did it. The plot might be the same, and maybe the characters similar, but each are different in their own right, and therefore I want to read about them.”

“You and your romance novels,” Claire giggled.

“Hush.” Medusa admonished, a kiss following to keep her from saying anything else. It proved more than an apt distraction, however, as Claire’s hands found their way into red hair, drawing Medusa in for another the instant she tried to pull away.

Sometime later, with more than a few buttons undone, Medusa straightened out of Claire’s reach. At her pout she smiled, reaching up to tap her nose. “I was reading, you know.”

“I know.” Claire ducked her head, looking up at Medusa through hooded lashes and putting on her most adorable puppydog pout. “But don’t you want to spend some time with me?”

“I _am_ spending time with you,” came the half-hearted protest. But Claire knew she had won when arms wound around her back, turning her until she lay supine on the sofa. Medusa settled between her parted thighs, her weight a comfort as Claire groaned and drew her in for a kiss.

“You are a siren whose call I can never resist,” Medusa murmured against her lips.

Another moan reverberated in Claire’s throat, and she strained her head to one side as Medusa nibbled down her throat. “Better than any story?”

Medusa latched onto her skin, teeth holding for a second before she released and sucked hard enough that Claire could practically feel the red mark forming.

“Better than any I’ve ever read.”


	8. Dancing in the streets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both A and B are walking down the sidewalk when person A trips. Person B goes to catch A and they end up in sort of a dip position. Right after, someone yells “When’s the wedding?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Medusa/MC(Claire)
> 
> Rating: PG
> 
> Spoilers: None
> 
> Wordcount: 774
> 
> Authors Notes: Don’t mind me, I’m just finding all the sappy prompts on imagineyourotp I can.

\----------------------------------------

Something felt wrong about walking down the sidewalk in the middle of the day with two gang leaders and a reformed crimelord. Claire kept expecting the police to jump out at them even as the reasonable side of her mind argued that, not only was her current company cleared of all charges at H.E.R.A., but of course they could walk around in daylight like normal people.

Still, she kept close to Medusa’s side as she chatted with Scylla and Charybdis. They led the way to the destination--which Medusa had still not told her-- Scylla’s long stride contrasting with the dancing steps Charybdis took each time she spun around to smirk at Claire.

After suffering the look for the third time, Claire tugged on Medusa’s sleeve and leaned up to murmur in her ear. “Why does Charybdis keep looking at me like that?”

Medusa proved no help, instead turning her own small grin on Claire. She chuckled when Claire huffed and backhanded her shoulder, catching the offending hand and entwining their fingers together.

“Fine, but see if I help when we all end up in jail cells after this---”

“Claire, careful!”

Distracted by her irritation, Claire had failed to notice when the sidewalk dropped off into the road. Her ankle twisted mid-step, sending her toppling to the ground. But Medusa’s reaction speed was as fast as ever, a sharp tug on their joined hands delaying her fall long enough for Medusa to catch her about the waist, their knees knocking together as she steadied them.

For a moment all they did was stare at each other. Then someone whistled off to the side, laughter muffled by approaching footsteps.

“So, when’s the wedding?” Hands stuffed in her pockets, Scylla raised an eyebrow and rocked back and forth on her heels. “I’m going to have to get a new suit made up.”

“Scylla!” Medusa choked out.

“And invite Eryn asap. I hear going to weddings is a great way to judge the longevity of a relationship.”

“Charybdis!” Face nearly the same shade as her hair, Medusa straightened and pulled Claire upright, palm splayed over the small of her back. The blare of a car horn chased them to the other side of the road and this time Medusa took the lead with Claire, pace twice the speed as before.

It didn’t phase Scylla or Charybdis in the slightest. They fell into step behind the pair, making absolutely no effort to conceal their snickers.

Before they could start the next round of teasing, however, Claire beat them to it. She brought Medusa’s hand to her lips, singling out her ring finger and pressing a soft kiss just below the second knuckle. Medusa tensed at the contact, shooting her a flustered glare, and Claire had to swallow a nervous titter before speaking.

“Don’t worry you two,” she glanced over her shoulder. “I’ll be sure to come ask for your blessing first so you’ll have plenty of time to prepare.”

Charybdis’ gleeful whoop startled her and she nearly tripped again when Medusa surged forward, yanking her along by their joined hands. A happy flutter twisted low in her stomach when she recovered her balance and saw the blush had spread to the tips of Medusa’s ears. Laughing, she checked her hip against Medusa’s, doing it once more when she still didn’t look her way.

About to do it a third time, Claire yelped when Medusa took a sharp left and dragged her into an alley. The next second saw her shoved against smooth brick, Medusa crowding into her until they were flush together, catching her in a kiss deep enough to steal the air from her lungs.

She didn’t pull away until they were both panting for breath. Lips a scant inch away from Claire’s, she hooked her fingers in the loops of Claire’s jeans and pulled them impossibly closer. “You are going to pay for that,” she promised in a whisper, teeth closing around Claire’s bottom lip. 

“Mmph.” Unconcerned, Claire pushed into her kiss, tongue flicking out to soothe the sting of the bite. “W-whatever am I going to do?”

Before Medusa could respond beyond a heated look, a shout echoed from the entrance of the alleyway. “You lovebirds done, or should we meet you there?”

“Yeah, we’re done.” With a smile that said anything but, Medusa backed away and led Claire out to the street. When they were just outside of Scylla’s earshot she bent over, exhale ghosting over Claire’s ear.

“Make sure you call into work for tomorrow,” she murmured. “Because once we get home I’m taking you straight to bed.”

And she did.


	9. Worry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire visits Medusa during a slow day at the bookstore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: PG

\-----------------------------------  
Moving on autopilot, Claire weaved her way through the throng of people on the sidewalk. Thoughts everywhere except her moving feet, she charged half a block past her destination before her brain sent out the signal to stop. With a quick turn on her heel and glare for the man who nearly ran into her, she reversed direction and made it three steps towards the bookstore before her mind ran away once more. 

It wasn’t until a familiar voice called her name that she snapped out of her reverie. “Claire! What are you doing here?” 

Claire opened her mouth, but the tirade she had planned the whole way over vanished the moment her eyes met Medusa’s---the soft, pleased smile on her lips drawing a sheepish one from Claire. Struggling to regroup, she stared when Medusa stood from her stool behind the register and approached. She blushed when arms draped over her shoulders, pulling her against Medusa’s warm body, and she all but choked when Medusa leaned down for a lingering kiss. 

“I need to talk to you!” Claire squeaked, loud enough to startle Medusa away. Not far enough to break their embrace, but she did straighten, surprise reflecting in grey eyes. 

“What about?” Medusa’s expression barely changed but tension flickered through it, jaw setting in a hard line. 

It made what she was about to say that much harder. Taking a deep breath, Claire tried to remember how she had intended to start, but after a moment of no success she blurted out the first thing that came to mind. 

“Why didn’t you tell me about the attack?” She cupped Medusa’s face, holding her still to see every reaction, no matter how minute. “Why didn’t you tell me someone came after you?”

Guilt wove itself through the lines of Medusa’s brow before she stuffed it down, mask falling despite Claire’s closeness. “How did you hear about that?”

At least she wasn’t trying to lie. Claire exhaled through her nose, hands falling to Medusa’s shoulders when she tried to withdraw. “I’m a field agent, Medusa, and our relationship is fairly well-known. Of course it’s going to get back to me when some delinquents in the holding cells start talking about a failed hit on the Triad’s retired leader.”  
Now it was Medusa’s turn to sigh. This time when she pulled away Claire let her go, arms retreating to fold over her chest. She watched as Medusa went to the counter and bent over it, fingers splayed out over the glass. 

“I suppose saying it wasn’t important enough to mention would work?” At Claire’s huff she shook her head, red hair falling over her shoulder and concealing what little Claire could see of her face. “The truth, then.” When Medusa turned around the anger cut into her posture almost drove Claire back a step, as did the way she spit out her explanation like something vile. 

“Some fools decided they could make a name for themselves by challenging Scylla and Charybdis’ control over the Triad. They riled up some of the younger members and got it stuck in their heads that I was a loose end needing to be tied up.” Medusa shook her head, lips pursed together in disapproval. “Needless to say, the three of us….dealt with it.” 

“With an aura show to rival Times Square, if the rumors are to be believed.” Pinching the bridge of her nose, Claire strode into Medusa’s personal space. She studied her, searching for any sign of injury even though she knew too much time had passed for any to remain. “So--skipping the part where you remind me you have more power in your pinky than all of them combined, and how you didn’t need my help to deal with them---why didn’t you tell me?” 

Medusa’s shoulders slumped. Anger drained away, the guilt returned, and though Medusa leveled her with her best ‘drop it’ stare Claire didn’t back down, her foot tapping on the floor while she stared right back. Miraculously she won, Medusa’s gaze flicking away at the same time she grunted. 

“Because of why they decided to target me.” In what seemed like a bid for time, Medusa reached out, thumb and forefinger encircling Claire’s wrist and tugging until she unfolded her arms and let Medusa wind their fingers together. Despite herself, Claire felt a small smile start at the simple joy that lit up Medusa’s face while she played with their joined hands, thumb tickling Claire’s pulsepoint before hooking into place. 

After a moment of silence, Medusa bit her lip and looked up. “Remember how I told you that if I were still in charge of the gang some would demand I got rid of you? It seems that holds true, even in retirement.” 

Claire flinched. “Because...because I’m with H.E.R.A.? They came after you because of me?”

“Not because of you. It was their excuse, sure, but they would’ve used anything they could to---Claire?” Medusa trailed off when Claire yanked on their hands, releasing her grip to pull her into a fierce hug. 

“You’re an idiot,” she murmured against Medusa’s neck, squeezing even tighter. “An absolute idiot.”  
A breathy laugh ghosted over her hair, the tension in Medusa’s body fading as she returned the embrace. “I think I’m being insulted.” 

“You are.” Pushing up onto the tips of her toes, Claire pressed a kiss to each of Medusa’s cheeks and then one to her mouth, allowing it to deepen when Medusa nipped at her bottom lip. “I was worried,” she confessed between breaths. “When I heard, I was so worried. I couldn’t believe I missed something like that happening. Even if I was on a case when you took care of them.”

Medusa mumbled an apology, drawing her impossibly closer. “I didn’t want to worry you. This didn’t--doesn’t change my mind about us. I want to be with you, no matter the cost.” 

“Same for me. I love you.” Claire smoothed her palms over Medusa’s back, taking strength from the firm muscles under her touch. “But don’t do that again.”

Eyebrow quirked at Claire’s mischievous smile, Medusa chuckled. “Don’t do it again….without you?” At Claire’s hum she laughed again, jostling them both. “How foolish as Patroclus, I was, to rush off into battle without my Achilles.” 

“Mhm, not to mention the paperwork your poor Achilles has to do now that you’ve confirmed the rumors are true.” Stealing another kiss, Claire giggled when Medusa made a face. “Don’t worry, just some incident reports. You’re a hapless, innocent civilian in the eyes of the Gods, remember? They attacked you first, so it doesn’t matter that you wiped the floor with them.” 

“Sure, that’s how it happened.” Medusa’s grin turned sheepish and Claire stifled a groan. 

“Nope! Stop right there. You just happened to be in a dark alley and they just happened to find you and attack. Full stop. End of story.”

“Yes ma’am.” A wicked spark glimmered in dark grey eyes. “It is as you say.” 

They stared at each other until one snickered, neither sure of who as they both broke down into laughter, light enough to lift the last of the strain from the air. 

“As much as I hate to say it, I need to get back to work.” At Medusa’s raised eyebrow she coughed. “I might have taken off a little suddenly.” 

Thankfully Medusa let it go without rebuke, choosing to go for a kiss instead. “Then you should go, before I get you into more trouble.” Despite her words, she kept Claire in place with a firm grip and several more kisses. It wasn’t until Claire gasped after a rough bite that she backed away, laughing silently at the pout she received in turn and nodding to the door. 

Claire took it in good humor. With a few whispered endearments she left, mind no less distracted than when she came, but with much lighter steps.


	10. Protector

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MC protects Medusa during a fight and gains another level of control over her ring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: PG-13(for blood)

—————————————

Blood mixed with salt burned her tongue, every breath a harsh gasp as she fought to stay standing. Claire choked and stumbled when the wall to her right exploded into dust and debris, the golden tendrils surrounding her body doing nothing to protect her stinging eyes.

“Medusa!” She screamed, fighting to find her in the maze of smoke. Red flickered in the haze, brief flashes of light swallowed by the floating gray mass. A horse whinnied somewhere in front of her--the heavy beat of wings following a storm of hooves--and a gale blew pass.

Nearly strong enough to knock her over, it nevertheless cleared the air and Claire immediately found Medusa in the wreckage. She stood strong against the Titan Aura swarming her, but the moment Claire took a step forward she turned, the distraction all her opponent needed to slam her into the ground.

“No! Medusa!” Pegasus flickered around its kneeling mistress, the winged horse barely reforming before the Titan’s fists rained down upon it. Claire surged forward, tripping over broken concrete and rebar, her cries going unheard as blow after blow was laid out.

Still too far away, Claire watched in horror when Pegasus shattered into a thousand pieces, the red glow fading from Medusa’s body.

“Claire, get out of here!” Medusa shouted, blood splattering over her lips as she dodged the Titan’s attempt to snatch her up. “I’ll distract him just—ugh.” A thousand cherry blossoms cut through the air and Medusa’s skin, driving her onto hands and knees.

The Titan loomed over her. Hands clasped and raised over its head, laughter echoed around them, the apparition’s mouth open in mock speech before it swung.

At this point in her life Claire had lived several moments in which time had come to a grinding halt. None of them compared to this one–fear and adrenaline rooting her in place but raising her arm, the entire world narrowed down to the distance between Medusa and those fists.

Then she blinked.

In the half-second her eyes were closed gold lit up behind her eyelids, a pulsing rush of warmth flowing from her chest and through the ring on her extended finger, the band growing hot enough to burn. A dull thud reverberated, the ground shaking under the force of some great blow, and Claire was already running by the time she could see, following the trail of power stretched taut between her and the bubble surrounding Medusa.

The Titan recoiled at her approach, driven back by the ferocious light pulsing in tune to Claire’s heartbeat. It roared when she slipped through the shield, another hit from its fists glancing away while the bubble only shivered.

“Medusa!” Claire fell to her knees beside her, stripping her jacket away and pressing it against worst of her wounds. “Say something, please!” She cupped her face, ignoring the black bleeding into her vision when another blast of Aura ricocheted off her shield.

“You never cease to amaze me.” Even with a split lip and bloody teeth, Medusa’s smile took Claire’s breath away. “Though I wish you had used this little trick earlier.”

The joke filled Claire with relief and she dragged Medusa to her feet. Ducking under her arm for support, the two of them stared down the distorted Titan as it roared and retreated to the smaller but identical copy of itself a ways away.

Electricity jumped between Medusa’s bracelet and Claire’s ring, red flickering through the golden shield before Pegasus rose to stand over them.

Claire shared a knowing smile with Medusa. “Together?” She asked.

Medusa nodded and turned a vicious grin on their enemy. “Together.”

———————————————

_why are they fighting a titan? I have no fricking clue, its not like I’m the writer and self-indulgent trash who’s read all the routes in Astoria._

_oh wait_


	11. Flower Meanings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Medusa's garden grows in bits and pieces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: PG
> 
> Author’s notes: _I am ALWAYS ready to flex my horticulture muscles_

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Her first flower is a cactus. To this day Medusa isn’t sure why she grabbed it from the small stand at the grocery store seconds before the cashier swiped her last item. Or why she brought it home, the tiny pot the first decoration in her new, bare, house. Nevertheless she cared for it diligently, watering and fertilizing it when it blossomed and plucking the leaves away when they withered. 

Next came the snapdragons. Tired of staring at her empty backyard, Medusa grabbed a colorful bunch from the farmer’s market one morning and planted them in the ground that afternoon. It had been centuries since she had kneeled in the dirt to cultivate life instead of death, and as the soil ran through her fingers, she found a quiet moment in the chaos of her life. 

She planted a whole bed of marigolds the next day. 

That winter, as she watched her magnolia sapling wither and die, Medusa felt a part of her fade with it. But another, bitter, piece rose in its place and in the following weeks she enclosed her garden in a greenhouse, locked away and safe from any outside storm. Meadowsweet was the only plant she could find in the cold months but she took it, its sweet scent counteracting its brown and dry stalks. 

When spring came with colors and blossoms, Medusa’s garden bloomed as she packed it with geraniums, black eyed susans, pansies, trilliums, zinnias, and lilies. Every and any flower that caught her eye ended up in her ground, and slowly a horticulture section to rival the romance shelves grew in her bookstore. Those at the farmer’s market learned her name, began to chat with her, and even held back their best stock for her at her request. 

Slowly a group of dahlias began to flourish in the center of her garden, petals open to catch all the sunlight they could. 

Years passed. Creeping plants crawled their way over the glass panes of the greenhouse, condensation from the fountain dripping onto their vines. Alone, surrounded by the life she had grown, Medusa found enough peace to make it worth getting up in the morning. 

Only to have it shattered when a petite, badge-wielding, H.E.R.A.-loving human came barreling into her life. Left alone in the chaos, some dandelions popped up between the cracks of the stone walkway, yellow heads swaying in the breeze. Medusa didn’t notice them till a month later and, still in the thrall of afterglow, couldn’t bring herself to pluck them from their roots. 

“You know, I never asked you how you started gardening in the first place.”

Swiveling her head, Medusa looked up from her seat on the ground. Her hands never stopped moving, however, packing the pot with fresh dirt and a smattering of fertilizer. “Oh?” She gripped the base of the violets, shaking its container ever so slightly to wiggle it free. “There’s not much to tell.” She repressed a smile at the huff her answer earned, though a chuckle worked its way free when she saw bare legs swinging in the corner of her eye. 

“C’mon, there has to be something to say. I mean, look at this place!” Slender fingers flexed as their owner gestured wildly around the garden. “You can’t say this was all by happenstance.” 

Medusa hummed. After placing the violets within the pot and pouring some more soil into it she stood, excess dirt wiped off on her jeans. “Actually, I can,” she stated, smile finally cracking at the resulting grumble. Locking gazes with light brown eyes, she leaned over the garden chair, one hand bracing against its arm while the other rose to tug at the collar of her--currently stolen--plaid shirt. “What’re you going to do about it?”

Another laugh rumbled in Medusa’s chest as heated lips pressed against her own and, in the back of her mind, she made a note to add some tulips to her shopping list.


	12. In sickness...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire gets a cold following an unexpected swim in the bay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Medusa/MC(Claire)
> 
> Rating: PG
> 
>  
> 
> _Author’s notes: Not 100% happy with this but I must POST._

\---------------------------------------

_[Text] Claire: At apartment. Going to sleep now._

Blindly typing out the words and trusting autocorrect to make sense of them, Claire dropped her phone onto the bed and followed it. She hadn’t bothered to strip beyond kicking off her shoes, jacket still halfway on one arm as she flopped on the mattress, sleep taking hold the instant her face hit the comforter. 

\------------

A faint touch roused her from the darkness of unconsciousness. More solid than the fleeting flashes of dreams, it pierced through the haze just enough to draw a murmur from her lips. Something cool brushed over her forehead in answer to her questioning hum, a soft hush following her attempts to break into the living world. 

“It’s alright sweetheart. Just me. Go back to sleep.” 

Comforted by the familiar voice, Claire let herself be lured under once more. 

\-------------

The next coherent thought she had was that she was too hot. And thirsty. And her head felt like it was splitting in two. Eyes cracking open, Claire blinked to clear the sleep from her eyes, just enough light filtering through the curtain for her to make out her shadowed bedroom. Looking down at the tangle of sheets around her legs, she grunted and tried to kick free, only for the room to start spinning in a rush of dizziness that forced her still. 

“Mmph.”

“Claire?” The soft patter of footsteps followed the call, Medusa’s movements almost hesitant as she peered through the curtain. “You awake?”

Arm draped over her eyes, Claire grunted in confirmation. She laid still, willing the dizziness to pass until a weight settled beside her, bed dipping ever so slightly. The light stroke of fingers over her forearm encouraged her to peek out, Medusa's concerned face swimming into view.

"Hey," she greeted, knuckles brushing against Claire's cheek. The touch felt several degrees too cool but Claire relished it, turning her head to nuzzle closer. 

"Hey yourself." Words catching in her dry throat, she jerked away and coughed, the deep rattle echoing in her chest both startling and painful. She curled up on her side away from Medusa, wheezing into the curve of her elbow and scrubbing away the tears pricking at her eyes. 

Undeterred, Medusa shifted closer, palm drawing soothing circles over Claire's back. "Sounds like someone caught a cold." The back of her hand found Claire's temple, holding there for a second before withdrawing. "And a fever. Here, let me go get you some water and medication."

A few minutes later she returned. Claire huffed when she set a glass on the nightstand and tried to help her sit up, chastising with a look and a poke to the side. "I'm sick, not helpless." Scooting up, she settled against the headboard and accepted the pills Medusa handed her, grabbing the glass once she had popped them in her mouth. After downing half she settled it in her lap and reached out to flick Medusa on the nose. 

Her splutter and surprised expression made Claire chuckle, another light round of coughing following. "Stop looking at me like that," she said once she could speak again.

"Looking at you like what?" A small smile eased the furrow in Medusa's brow, but the worry remained in her eyes. 

"Like I'm about to keel over. It's just a cold. I'll live." 

Even in the darkness the red flush to Medusa's cheeks was obvious. She ducked her head, muttering something to herself before speaking out loud. "Sorry, I'm not used to how illness works for humans. It was...worrisome hearing you cough in your sleep." 

Claire winced. Nevermind Medusa's sometimes overprotective nature, of course she was concerned if she had spent the last several hours listening to Claire hack up a lung. Deciding she needed to lighten the mood, Claire chugged the remainder of her water and sighed dramatically, putting on her best 'oh woe is me' face. "Well, getting sick is what happens when humans go for a dip in the bay in the middle of March." 

"Excuse me?"

Suppressing a snicker, Claire put the glass on the nightstand. "I finally found my missing Monster after chasing her around the city for the past three days. Turns out her partner isn't too fond of H.E.R.A. personal. They dumped me in the water before I could explain that I wasn't there for their little ambrosia smuggling ring." Claire shook her head, remembering the panicked scuffle that had followed her accidental discovery. "Needless to say they're all spending some time in H.E.R.A.'s cells and Cyprin is having a word with Tantalus on Olympus."

"So, what I'm hearing is you saved the day--again--and got a cold bath for your trouble." Amusement sparkled in Medusa's eyes, chasing away the last of the shadows. At Claire's nod she sighed and shook her head, standing from the bed. "Well, that does explain why your clothes were damp. Whatever am I going to do with you?" 

Catching her joking tone, Claire fluttered her eyelashes and stuck her bottom lip out in a pout. "Make me some chicken soup? I can't remember the last time I ate."

A quirked eyebrow was the only warning she had before Medusa ducked down, one hand braced against the headboard and the other on Claire's thigh as she stole a kiss. "I love you, even if you do cause me more trouble than a gang that used to control half of New York," she murmured against her lips, laughing when Claire balked and shoved her away. 

"Medusa! Germs!” Claire slapped one hand over her mouth and shooed Medusa with the other. “No kisses or you'll get sick too." 

Medusa caught her waving hand, placing a few kisses to her fingertips in spite of the order. “It doesn’t work like that for Godly Monsters. Auras have many uses,” she said, retreating to the doorway and away from Claire’s attempt to poke her. “But I suppose I can suffer without kisses until you get better. Or wait till you let your guard down.” 

The pillow Claire aimed at her head ended up hitting the curtain instead, Medusa slipping past it with inhuman speed. Her laughter echoed along with the faint clink of pots, Claire’s feet barely touching the floor before she called out again. “Stay in bed! I’ll bring you the food when it’s done.”

Rolling her eyes, Claire settled back into bed and resigned herself to being spoiled by her girlfriend. Not a bad fate, when all was said and done.


	13. ...and in health

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire comforts Medusa after a nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating:PG
> 
> Spoilers: For Medusa Season 2
> 
>  
> 
> _Author’s notes: I was thinking about this the other day…._

\----------------------------------------------  
The hitch of breath drew Claire out of her dream. Arms wrapped tight about her waist, pulling her free from the last of sleep’s clutches just in time to catch another stuttered breath, this one blowing out over her hair as her face was tucked into a warm neck. 

“Mm?” Thoughts still blurred and hazy, she responded to the embrace instinctively. Hands splaying over Medusa’s back she chased the tremors shaking smooth muscles. A whimper brought her through the final step of consciousness, the world come into crystal clarity when she realized Medusa was crying. Even stifled and near-silent, each choked sound pressed a heavy weight on Claire’s chest. She tried to shift upwards but Medusa held tight, clinging and quivering. 

Stuck in her embrace, Claire murmured nonsense into the curve of her shoulder and rubbed her back, trying everything she could think of to help her calm down. It took time, however, several heartbeats passing before Medusa gave her a squeeze and mumbled into her hair. “Claire, gods. It’s you, right? You’re you.” 

The desperate begging made Claire’s stomach twist and she couldn’t reassure fast enough. “Of course it’s me. I haven’t gone anywhere.” Medusa’s hold loosened enough for her to move. Shimmying up the bed to bring them to eye-level, Claire blinked in surprise when Medusa jerked away, turning to avoid her gaze. Even a hand on her chin couldn’t make her look. After a few seconds of chasing, Claire gave up and rested her head back on the pillow. 

“Medusa? Darling, what’s wrong?” Her fingers stroked over a tan cheek, brushing away the faint traces of tears. 

Stare on the wall over Claire’s shoulder, Medusa took a deep breath before answering. “I was...I had a nightmare,” she said, shame twisting around the words. “It was about you. And Hera.” She hesitated and Claire waited, drawing comforting patterns over her skin. Silence spread like a thick blanket over them, Medusa’s fingers digging into the dip of Claire’s lower back before she broke it. “They-They forced the ritual and I couldn’t stop it. I watched you become her and nothing I did made it reverse.” 

Claire’s chest seized, the fear in Medusa’s voice feeding into her own dread. Even though months had passed, the events on Olympus and the truth about her heritage were still a strain on both of them, more than one night’s sleep ruined by worry. But they had each other, the same as they had had at the time when they defied the gods and their so-called fate, and together Claire knew they could defeat any that tried to break them apart. 

Drawing from that resolve, Claire cupped Medusa’s face in both palms. She brought them face-to-face, peppering her with kisses until a strained laugh fell from Medusa’s lips, more of a harsh bark than chuckle. 

It still made Claire smile. 

“Look at me,” she demanded, staring Medusa dead in the eye. “Medusa, look at me. I promise it’ll be me you see.” 

Slowly, as if stilted by the remnants of her nightmare, Medusa focused on her. They stared at each other, Claire’s smile growing larger until Medusa returned it, relieved laughter echoing between them.  
“See? Totally me.” Tapping a finger on Medusa’s nose, Claire gave her a brief kiss and shifted higher onto the pillows.

“Mm.” Medusa curled against her, head resting on Claire’s chest and ear pressed just over her heart. “I’m sorry, it all sounds so foolish now that I’m awake.” 

Claire shook her head. “Never. And if the dreams ever come again, I’ll be right here to chase them away.” Reaching down, she entwined their hands, thumb brushing over the ring on Medusa’s third finger. “Forever and for always.” 

Medusa repeated the promise, though a yawn interrupted her and she settled against Claire with a murmur. She dozed off, lured to sleep by the slow strokes over her hair. Eventually Claire followed, and the two slept peacefully for the rest of the night, nothing bothering either’s slumber.


	14. Woman's Best Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Medusa finding a cat/dog before her bookshop and MC finds it adorable and showers it with affection when she visits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Medusa/MC(Claire)
> 
> Rating: PG
> 
> Author’s notes: _Gotta love asshole cats_

\----------------------------------------------------------------

Rain fell against the roof like a drumroll. After resetting the specials display, Medusa grabbed the reaching tool she kept behind the counter and stepped outside to prod the sagging awning, sending a rush of water off to the side and away from her drowning flower pots. Careful to keep undercover, she unhitched them from their hangers and brought them inside. About to close the door, she jumped when a blur raced past her ankles and into the store, disappearing behind one of the shelves. 

Power hummed under her skin before she calmed her nerves and went to seek out the intruder. Several clear aisles later she began to think she had imagined the whole thing, doubt growing until she turned the corner and saw a small figure hunched in front of the counter.

Leg sticking in the air, the cat paused mid-lick to meet Medusa's stare, its ears swiveling forward. When she didn't move it resumed cleaning, water dripping from its dark fur. 

Medusa looked between it and the door. She couldn't justify throwing the poor thing back out in the rain, but a bookstore full of scratchable antiques was not the place for a feral cat. After a moment's consideration she decided to leave it be and made a mental note to open the door once the weather improved. 

The afternoon passed slowly. Lost in the familiar routine, Medusa almost forgot about the cat. If it hadn't been for the comments of a few patrons, she wouldn’t have noticed it, the creature keeping out of sight and out of trouble. Even her book club was left alone, the cat staying perched on a bookshelf and observing them with the same suspicion it had everyone else, never letting anyone get within a few feet. 

Of course, Claire was the exception to almost every rule. 

As she stacked the last chair Medusa heard the door creak, someone entering despite the closed sign hanging from the window. Always a little wary--past experience had taught her the necessity--she relaxed when a familiar voice called out.

"Medusa? I got out of work a little early so I thought-oh hello there." 

A string of nonsense coos led Medusa through the maze of shelves and back to the entrance where she was greeted to the sight of a giggling Claire petting the cat. Not only was it accepting the attention, the cat seemed to demand it, rubbing and pacing back as Claire fussed and laughed. 

Happy brown eyes turned to her as she approached. “Where did you get this cutie?” Claire asked, finger wiggling when the cat gnawed on it. 

Medusa eyed sharp white teeth with no small amount of suspicion. “It slipped in earlier. I haven’t been able to catch it to set it back outside.” About to step closer, she paused when the cat flicked its tail, its relaxed posture tensing at her approach. 

“I don’t blame him. Who would want to go back out in that?” Claire didn’t seem to notice the shift, though she did move to Medusa’s side, popping up on her toes to give her a kiss. “You know, I’ve heard plenty of stories about cats choosing their owners…”

“No.” Affronted, Medusa leaned back, staring over Claire’s head at the cat. It--or he, she supposed-- stared back, tail curling around his body. 

“You didn’t even let me finish.” Claire blushed and ducked her head when Medusa quirked a brow. “Well it’s still a good point! I think we should keep him.” As if to add to the temptation she left the circle of Medusa’s arms and returned to the cat, smile hopeful and begging all in one. 

But Medusa would not be swayed. “No.”

A lower lip jutted out. 

“Mm,” she hummed, arms crossing. “I’ll help you take him to the shelter.” 

Unshed tears shined in big brown eyes. Medusa was about to comment on how unfair that was when a gentle rumble filled the air. She turned, surprised, to the cat, who had started purring under Claire’s palm. Claire’s expression only became more imploring, her gaze unwavering until Medusa cracked, a heavy sigh leaving her lips as she relented. “Fine, but the first shredded book and he’s out.” 

Claire’s gleeful whoop startled both her and the cat. He disappeared over the counter, smoky black fur allowing him to vanish into the shadows. Shaking her head, Medusa walked forward and captured Claire’s hand, twining their fingers together and tugging her to the door. “Come on, we’re going to need a carrier to get him home.”

A giggle chased her, Claire’s shoulder brushing her arm as she fell into step beside Medusa. “Oh? I’m surprised you thought of that so quickly.” 

Medusa rolled her eyes and shrugged, though the light blush across her cheeks betrayed the subtle denial. So perhaps the cat hadn’t been the worst company after all. She did kind of like the way he fit amongst the bookshelves, blending in with the decorations. 

Ignoring the smug look she could feel aimed at her ear, Medusa jerked Claire closer and used her stumble as an excuse to lay an arm over her shoulders. 

“So, what are we going to name him?”


	15. Care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sick!fic but this time it's Medusa who is ill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: PG
> 
>  
> 
> _Author's notes: I feel like Medusa would be a very reluctant patient_

\--------------------------------------------------------------  
The blare of her alarm split Claire from her dreams. Flailing her arm out, she slapped a hand down on the nightstand and caught the edge of her phone. A few more blind fumbles and she scooped it up, eyes cracking open as she read the passcode to shut the alarm off. It took two tries to enter it correctly. She sighed when the beeping finally stopped, dropping her phone onto the pillow and turning into the warm body behind her. 

“Morning darling.” Curling in Medusa’s loose embrace, Claire pressed an open-mouth kiss to her collarbone and pushed into a sitting position, stifling a laugh at the unhappy murmur her movement drew out. “C’mon sleepyhead, it’s time to get up,” she said, fingertips tracing over Medusa’s ribs. 

Medusa chuffed. A hand rose to catch Claire’s and, although her eyes still didn’t open, Medusa yawned and stretched out over the bed. Momentarily distracted by contracting lean muscle, Claire paused on the edge of the mattress, watching with a growing hunger until Medusa sighed and relaxed against the pillows. One grey eye slid open, peering at Claire through the haze of sleep. 

“Mm. I wouldn’t calling it good-but morning, love.” Medusa drew their joined hands to her lips and kissed Claire’s knuckles. She released it when Claire tugged, remaining in her cocoon of blankets even when Claire rose and turned to her with hands on hips. 

Staring at her with raised brow, Claire bit back a laugh when Medusa made a noise incredibly close to a whine and buried her face against the pillow. “Someone’s feeling lazy today, huh?” She said as she moved to the dresser, pulling out her work clothes and getting dressed. The hairs on the back of her neck rose as she shimmied into her pants, a flush spreading across her cheeks and to the tips of her ears and she spun to see Medusa watching her- propped up on one elbow and cheek in palm. 

A hum answered her questioning look, but Medusa still didn’t move from the bed. Her cheeks were tinted red as well, eyes dark while Claire clasped her bra and pulled her shirt overhead. “I could be persuaded to get up. But it would require a certain someone to come back over here.” Her wink made Claire laugh and she gave up enough ground to reach the edge of the bed. 

Being careful to remain outside of Medusa’s range, Claire finished fastening the last button of her shirt and shouldered her jacket. “And? I’m here,” she said, smiling when Medusa rolled her eyes and slid closer, pushing up into enough of a sitting position to bring them eye-to-eye. 

Instead of the kiss she expected, however, Medusa patted her cheek and gripped her collar, pulling Claire along as she fell back onto the mattress. 

“H-Hey!” Laughing, Claire braced herself with one hand on the headboard and the other on Medusa’s hip. “You’re going to make me late for work.” As if to help make her point, her alarm went off once more, phone vibrating by Medusa’s ear. She grumbled when Claire reached for it, wiggling away from the noise. Claire kissed her forehead once she shut it off. An odd amount of heat lingered on her lips as she straightened and she frowned when Medusa intercepted her hand before she could test the temperature of her skin. 

Another kiss brushed against her knuckles. “You should get going,” Medusa murmured against her palm. She met Claire’s stare with an even one of her own, but her fingers squeezed a little too tightly when Claire didn’t immediately turn away. 

About to question it, Claire flinched when her alarm went off for the third time, the warning displayed on the screen driving her into action. “Ah! Got to run. Love you!” With one more squeeze she disentangled her hand from Medusa’s and rushed out of the bedroom, too harried to notice the relief that flickered through Medusa’s expression as she left. 

\------------------------

Her forgetfulness didn’t last long, however, and Claire excused herself early for lunch to catch the subway to Medusa’s store. The nagging in her stomach grew into full-blown worry when she saw the closed sign hanging on the door, the lack of plants on the windowsill suggesting Medusa had never opened at all. Her questioning text went unanswered just long enough to set her lips in a frown for the remainder of the day. Even May got pulled into her mood, shooing her out of the office the second the clock hit five with the promise to handle closing up. 

Claire made it home in record time. Fumbling with the key, she pushed through the door and was two seconds from calling out when she caught sight of a slumbering figure curled up on the couch. Words catching in her throat, Claire sighed and closed the door with a soft click. She circled the couch to get a better view of Medusa, a worried murmur escaping when her fingers stroked flushed and heated skin. 

At her touch Medusa stirred, blurry grey eyes blinking rapidly before she smiled. “You’re home,” she rasped, nuzzling into the hand cupping her cheek. 

Claire’s chest constricted. “And you’re sick.” She knelt, free hand brushing Medusa’s hair out of her face. This close she could see the lines of fatigue around her eyes, feel the way each breath came out as a stifled pant. When Medusa tried to sit up she pushed her back down by the shoulders. “Nuh-uh, stay right there.”

A smile eased some of the exhaustion in Medusa’s expression. “I’m not sick, just a little tired.” She pushed against Claire’s restraint, but the lack of strength behind it only made Claire more insistent. Falling back onto the cushions with a huff, she rolled her eyes at the way Claire kept pressure until she relaxed and settled down. “I’m telling you--”

“Medusa,” Claire interrupted with a sigh, concern furrowing her brow. “You don’t have to force yourself with me. Let me take care of you.” Red strands fell through her fingertips as she stroked them through Medusa’s hair. “Please?”

Her plea broke the last bit of Medusa’s resolve. “I’m not...used to letting others see me like this,” she mumbled, leaning forward to rest her forehead against Claire’s. Their noses brushed as she nuzzled closer. “But I suppose I can surrender to your care.” 

Claire giggled. “You say that like I’m not going to spoil you healthy.” Stealing a quick kiss before Medusa jerked away with a grumble, she stood. “Are you hungry? I restocked the kitchen yesterday so I should be able to make whatever you want.” When Medusa shook her head she hummed. “How about some tea then? I know you’ve got a nice variety of green and white.”

Again the answer was negative. Before Claire could take another guess, Medusa stretched out and scooted away from the edge of the couch. She patted the empty space and Claire took the hint. First disappearing into the bedroom for a change of clothes, she returned a minute later and settled onto the cushions, stealing the pillows away behind her back as Medusa reclined in her lap. Humming to encourage the gentle strokes over her hair, it didn’t take long at all before Medusa surrendered to her exhaustion once more, her breathing turning into soft snores against Claire’s stomach. Content to wait until she woke, Claire reached for one of the books stacked on the side table and opened to the first page, her fingers never stopping their slow caress over Medusa’s nape.


	16. Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some cuddles because I feel like it.

\-------------------------------------------------------------  
The small clock on the mantle let out a fanciful chime as its big hand ticked over the twelve. Pausing mid-sentence, Medusa looked up from her book and squinted at it, murmuring when she saw the late hour. Reaching for a silver bookmark, she tucked it between the pages and closed the book. A sleepy grumble followed her movement when she shifted to place it on the coffee table. 

“Claire?” She threaded her fingers through brunette hair, a soft smile growing when another mumble served as her answer. “Sweetheart, we really should go to bed.” 

The warm body in her lap shifted. But, instead of rising, Claire snuggled closer. A contented sigh blew over her collarbone and Medusa struggled not to squirm. 

“Silly girl.” Affection bloomed in Medusa’s chest, the sweet ache as familiar as her own heartbeat. Moving as slowly and as carefully as she could, she eased out from behind Claire and stood from the couch. One quick stretch later and she turned back around, a chuckle working its way free when she saw the beginnings of a pout on Claire’s lips. 

The stroke of Medusa’s fingers over her cheek chased it away. Lured back into the depths of sleep, Claire didn’t so much as twitch when Medusa bent over and swept her into her arms. Instead her head rested comfortably in the crook of Medusa’s neck as she carried her to the bedroom. She only moved when Medusa set her down on the bed, burrowing deeper into the blankets and sighing against the pillows. Medusa brushed back a stray lock of hair before joining her, murmuring soft nonsense when Claire’s breathing broke out of its slow pattern at the press of her weight on the mattress. 

“Sssh, sweetheart.” A light pull brought Claire into her embrace and against her chest. “It’s just me, go back to sleep.” Her lips ghosted over Claire’s forehead, lingering until she shifted and draped an arm over Medusa’s hips. 

“That’s it, love, just me.” Yawn building in her throat, Medusa exhaled over Claire’s cheeks, the kiss she meant to leave behind landing on her lips instead when Claire suddenly tilted her head up. 

Sleepy brown eyes stared into her surprised grey, Claire’s hand rising to cup her cheek. Another kiss ghosted over her lips, Claire’s grin bright when she pulled away. 

“Love you,” she murmured, knuckles brushing over Medusa’s cheek and down the column of her throat. 

With a start Medusa realized she was tracing the red flush of her skin. The realization only made her blush deeper and she tucked Claire’s face against her neck in an attempt to hide it. A giggle blew over her skin just moments before a kiss followed, Claire wiggling closer to remove every last inch of space between them. 

Joining her with a muted chuckle, Medusa pulled the blankets up over them and relaxed against the pillows. “I love you too.”

Sleep came easily, her breathing evening out as Claire’s did, her last conscious thought about how good it felt to have someone laying beside her.


	17. First Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That day in the office wasn’t the first time Claire saw Medusa, or even talked to her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: That day in the office wasn’t the first time Claire saw Medusa, or even talked to her
> 
> Pairing: Medusa/MC(Claire)
> 
> Rating: PG
> 
> Author’s notes: _Hi i’m back with more ridiculous self-indulgence_

\---------------------------------------------------------------------  
Cold wind ruffled the lapels of Medusa’s jacket. She released the hand in her grasp and popped her collar, concealing the shiver that ran down her spine when another gust blew past. 

“It was a pleasure doing business with you.” Signalling Charybdis to start walking, she followed a moment later, ensuring the neutral smile stayed on her face until she turned out of the man’s line of vision. Two women pushed away from a nearby wall when they saw her approach, falling into step behind as she walked down the sidewalk. 

Charybdis slowed her pace to match. “He has no idea, does he?” Her shoulder brushed Medusa’s as they walked, a faint tension pulling her posture tight despite the empty streets. 

A quick glance over her shoulder and the two behind them dropped back several feet. “If he does, he’s showed no sign. There’s a chance this all could go smoothly,” Medusa hummed. “That being said, there’s still too many pieces in play to assume anything at the moment.” 

“Ha! Like you won’t have complete control of his territory within the year. I know you’ve got ten backup plans if this one goes south.” 

A true smile tugged at Medusa’s lips. “Perhaps.” With a tilt of her head she pulled her guards closer again, stopping them all at the end of the block. “And, with that in mind, I want you to head back to the den.”

“Boss?” Protest wrote several deep furrows in Charybdis’ brow. The other two shuffled as well, shifting their weight back and forth even as they remained silent. 

“I’ve got some things to take care of. You all can wait for me there.” A raised eyebrow cut Charybdis off before she could voice her complaint, a sullen grumble taking its place while she herded the two away and spun on her heel. 

“Fine. But if we don’t hear from you by midnight I’m going to start drinking heavily by the cabinet with all your tea sets.” 

The weak threat made Medusa chuckle. She waved goodbye, leaving her hand in the air until they turned the corner and out of her sight. A sigh fell from her lips when she let it drop, breath visible in a white puff before it dissipated. The last light of sunset faded away as she stood there, street lamps flickering on and throwing shadows all over the road, one large one cutting across the ground at Medusa’s feet. 

Staring at it, she shook her head and stepped through it to the sidewalk of the next block. A winding path brought her to the edge of Central Park. She took up position beside a lamp, leaning against the metal and stuffing her hands into her pockets, curling her fingers together to try and keep them warm. Even though night had barely set the park was desolate. Not that she minded, it would make her next meeting that much easier without any prying eyes. 

Speaking of--the faint fall of footsteps reached her ears and broke her from her musings. Medusa scanned the area for her contact, searching for any sign of them beyond the odd skip-and-shuffle of their feet. The person that creeped into her view, however, was not the trenchcoated form she expected. Instead Medusa tipped her head down to meet the stare of a young girl, the child’s eyes wide as she clasped her hands together and directed both pointer fingers her way. The crude impression of a gun didn’t so much as make Medusa twitch, but she did choke down a laugh when the girl cocked her thumbs back with a matching sound effect. 

“Stop right there!” She cried, inching closer to Medusa. 

“I am stopped.” Her answer made the girl blink. Medusa could practically see the gears spinning behind deep brown eyes and decided to push them a little faster. “You’re the one moving.” 

The girl’s approach immediately halted. A furrow worked its way between her brows, nose scrunching while she processed. “Well, I gotta be ready in case any monsters show up!”

“Monsters, hm?” Smirk barely concealed, Medusa pulled her hands from her pockets and turned empty palms towards the girl. “Afraid of the boogeyman, are you?” 

“What? No!” The gun morphed into two angry fists, both clenched tight by the girl’s sides as she stomped her foot. “Everyone knows he isn’t real. I’m talking about actual monsters!”

That caught Medusa’s attention. Though her kind could never truly escape humanity’s notice, the past several decades had pushed them into the shadows; a quiet agreement from both sides to lay low ensuring most of the population knew nothing of their existence. Plus H.E.R.A. spent a good chunk of time making sure it stayed that way. Of course rumors still existed, and children were the worst gossips, but it was odd to find someone so young and apparently so well-informed. 

The links of her bracelet clinked together when Medusa straightened. “Oh? And how do you know about them?” 

Her movement startled the girl, enough to bring the imaginary gun out again. “M-my mother told me!” She stumbled back at Medusa’s step forward, fear creeping into her expression only to be equally met by curiosity. “Wait, you know too? You have to tell me about them!”

“That’s a bold thing to demand, considering you don’t know who I am.” A hint of a smile curved Medusa’s lips. Curious and daring--a volatile combination if she had ever seen one. Give her a few more years to grow and this girl could seriously shake up the community. If she survived that long, that was. 

“Oh, I forgot.” Oblivious to Medusa’s thoughts, the girl dropped her hands and stood properly. “Mom’s always scolding me for not greeting people the right way. I’m Claire!” She shoved a hand in Medusa’s direction. Claire held it steady until Medusa took it, fingers gripping tight in a firm shake. Brown, expectant eyes blinked up at her, as if the knowledge of her name would fix any previous misstep. 

Unable to help it, Medusa laughed. The deep rumble drew a smile from Claire, lines of white teeth flashing in her grin. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Claire. I’m--”

“Claire!” 

The sudden cry nearly sent Medusa three feet in the air. Head snapping up, she forced the panic from her face and turned to the woman rushing towards them, who’s approach she hadn’t noticed till the previous second. Fortunately she didn’t seem interested in an unguarded ganglord, instead crouching and pulling Claire into a tight hug. 

“Where have you been? I told you to stay in the playground.” 

Grumbling like any child would at a parent’s public affection, Claire tolerated the embrace for all of three seconds before pushing back. “Mom,” she whined, shaking her head away from the palm cupping her cheek. “I was in the middle of an interrogation.” 

“Interrogation?” For the first time the woman looked at Medusa, a mix of apology and sympathy in her expression. 

“Yeah! She was just about to tell me all about those monsters!” 

If she was suspicious before, the way the woman’s spine went ramrod straight at Claire’s declaration pushed Medusa into full on alertness. She met the stare of another pair of deep brown eyes with the same nonchalance as before, but her fingers twitched when the woman stood. 

“Oh?” The steel remained in the woman’s posture as she turned to face Medusa, her tone friendly even as she herded Claire behind her. “Well, thank you entertaining my daughter Miss--?”

Aware of the trap being laid at her feet, Medusa shook her head and took a step back. “It was no trouble at all. If anything, Claire was entertaining me.” 

Two pairs of brown eyes stared at her, but only one set narrowed. Medusa squashed the desire to tug her jacket sleeve down over her wrist. Instead she studied the woman, keeping her inspection casual even as she searched for any sign of an artifact. They both seemed human, but centuries of life had taught Medusa that didn't guarantee a win for her. 

The glint of a ring caught her attention. A silver band reflected the weak light from the lamppost, the jewel set into it scattering the rays in a honeycomb pattern. It disappeared from her sight the instant she recognized it, the woman hooking her finger into the pocket of her slacks. A rough cough pulled her attention back up, and she raised a brow at the chilly expression directed her way. 

"Mom?" Claire's soft call broke the spell between them. The woman's gaze flicked away to her daughter, a subtle worry she couldn't quite hide in her eyes when she looked back to Medusa. 

Fortunately for her, Medusa had no intention of starting a fight. "It was good to meet you, Claire, but I should be on my way." 

Relief flooded the woman's expression before she schooled it away. Had she been anyone else, or if Medusa had known the her exact loyalties, she might have taken advantage of that. Stored the information away to be used at a later, more opportune moment. As it stood, however, she ignored the slip-up and pulled her phone from her pocket. Her contact was probably long gone, scared off by prying eyes, but she sent them a message anyway and spun on her heel. 

"Wait!" For the second time that night, Medusa paused at Claire's call. "You haven't told me anything yet..." 

A tiny bead of warmth, barely larger than a thimble, infused Medusa's chest. It was enough to stop her outright, chin touching her shoulder as she looked back at Claire. "I think your mother is better suited for those questions, Claire. My answers wouldn't do a child like you any good." 

She turned her back on Claire's reply, though she did hear the protested, "--I'm not a child!" before getting out of earshot. Once free of the park she stopped, thoughts a jumbled mess of innocent smiles. The chirp of her phone pulled her out of it, and with a shake of the head she was off to meet with her misplaced contact.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“--and it took us hours to clean up the kitchen!” 

Grinning so wide her face hurt, Medusa barked in laughter when Claire finished her story. Her fiancee laughed right along with her, arms still stretched wide from her enthusiastic storytelling. 

“Goodness, your poor brother. I’m amazed he let you anywhere near a blender after that.” 

“Well, he had a long talk with my mother afterwards about proper cooking procedure with a five-year-old around.” Taking a sip of her wine, Claire placed her free hand on the table. Medusa immediately sought it out, aligning their fingers in a well-loved habit. Though she had been thoroughly distracted by telling tales of her past, the shadows still lingered in Claire’s eyes, her gaze turning pensive whenever she quieted for more than a minute. 

Seeing it begin to happen once more, Medusa wiggled her pinky against Claire’s palm and prompted, “You were quite the troublemaker. Must have run your mother ragged.” 

“Yeah...I’m not sure how she managed, between taking care of us and--” She cut off, her grip on Medusa’s hand tightening and the tears Medusa had been working so hard to prevent shining in her eyes.

“Oh, sweetheart.” 

Claire quieted her with a choked laugh. “No, no. It’s fine.” They shared a brief moment of silence as the waiter came to clear away their plates, and Medusa softly asked him to hold back the next course for a few minutes. The time was enough for Claire to regain some composure, and she offered Medusa a faint smile when he returned later with their deserts. 

“I just wish…” picking a loukoumade from her plate, Claire leaned across the table and offered it to Medusa. Her grin grew wider when she ate it right out of her hand, lips brushing Claire’s fingers in a kiss before she pulled away. “I wish she had had a chance to meet you.” 

Medusa blinked at the confession. Resting an elbow on the table, she chewed slowly, her fingers starting a slow dance with Claire’s. “Oh?”

“Yeah, though I have absolutely no idea what she would think of you.” A wink told Medusa of Claire’s joking meaning, and she played right along. 

Slicing off a piece of her cake with her fork, she offered it up, chuckling softly when a bit of the sugary drizzle spread onto Claire’s chin. “I know exactly what she would think of me. The most dashing, charming, beautiful stranger to ever speak to her daughter.”

“Ha!” Claire snorted, nipping Medusa’s thumb when she tried to wipe the chocolate off her skin. “She was always so wary, you should’ve seen her when Josh started dating. Why, I remember this one time when I was like seven…” 

Medusa listened dutifully as she launched into another story, but a furrow began to work its way between her brows as Claire went on, some of the details niggling at a memory deep in the recesses of her mind. 

“I swear she looked like she was ten feet tall! I was so lucky she was friendly--who knows what would have happened if I had bumbled into a hellhound or…” 

Realization hit them both like a ton of bricks. They shared equally shocked expressions but Medusa recovered first, swallowing the rest of her wine in one large gulp. “Gods below…” 

A sniffle drew her attention back to Claire. Several tears had finally slipped free, wetting her cheeks even as she raised a napkin to dab them away. She shook her head when Medusa reached out for her, a smile splitting her lips despite the tears. “I can’t believe--well, gods, now we know what she would’ve thought of you.” 

“A handsome rogue come to steal you away,” Medusa supplied, her joke rewarded when Claire giggled and flicked her hand. The gesture lightened the air between them, Claire’s tears dry by the time they paid for their meal and left. Linking their arms together, Medusa led the way to the taxi and held the door open for Claire to slip inside. She didn’t comment when Claire practically climbed into the seat with her, curling an arm around her shoulders instead and giving the directions to the driver. 

Their ride was silent, but Claire’s fingers traced a nonsensical pattern over Medusa’s thigh the whole time. She slipped away the instant the taxi rolled to a halt, out the door and leaving Medusa behind to pay the fare. Medusa didn’t mind and she exited the cab as soon as she had done so, the bundle of flowers they had carted around all evening in her arms and offered to Claire as soon as she caught up. 

“Thank you again, for putting these together.” A kiss and a smile were her reward in the trade-off, and Medusa shook her head. 

“They’ll serve much better here than overgrowing in my garden.” 

“Still.” Claire reached for her hand, their fingers entwining as their palms aligned. Medusa followed her through the narrow walkway, unsure of the difference between one row of headstones and another. 

But a familiar figure caught her eye, and she recognized Josh a split-second before Claire did. Drawing to a halt, she cupped Claire’s cheek and swiped her thumb over the frown beginning to draw down her lips. “I’ll wait here.” 

“Are you sure you’re okay with that? I mean,” Claire paused, glancing down at their joined hands. The ring adorning her third finger pressed against Medusa’s skin, the band warm from the contact. “You’re family too.” 

A few strands of red hair blew into her eyes as Medusa shook her head. She used them as an excuse to let go, encouraging Claire onwards while she took a step back and brushed them aside. “This time is for the two of you. Though I won’t complain if you want to bring me back on another day.” 

Her words must have been the right ones, because the spark that had been absent in Claire’s eyes all day finally relit itself, the last of the shadows chased away as she hummed, leaned up for a kiss, and walked away. Watching her go with a small smile, Medusa tucked her clutch under one arm and picked a tree to lean against, careful not to tread over any occupied piece of ground.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	18. Big Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Medusa may be a Godly Monster, but Josh has spent a lifetime being a big brother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Medusa/MC  
> Rating: PG  
> Author's notes: _Josh is my favorite big bro to ever big bro_

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The oven timer pulled Claire from her mindless tv show, and she was halfway to standing before she remembered it wasn’t set for her. Instead a soft humming echoed through the apartment as Josh snagged the oven mitt he’d left on the table and wandered into the kitchen. It was the most noise he’d made since opening his door several hours ago, the drying tears on Claire’s cheeks keeping him from prying. 

Of course, he’d always known when she just needed a hug and some quiet. After swapping her bag for a mug of hot chocolate, he had flicked on a random baking show and disappeared into the kitchen, returning a short while later to flop down next to her. They hadn’t spoken, but Claire had leaned into his shoulder when he draped his arm over hers. Now, with a bowl of homemade chicken soup warming her palms, Claire felt the knot in her chest loosen enough for her to speak. 

If Josh knew the meaning behind the sigh she let out, he didn’t say. However, he did turn the tv down a few notches. Claire took it as a sign that he was ready to listen if she was ready to talk, but organizing her thoughts took more effort than stuffing her face with soup. When she finally paused to breathe he laughed and she elbowed him in the ribs for it. 

He jerked away. “Hey! Careful, this couch has already seen its fair share of food spills.” 

“Then don’t pick on your sister while holding a full bowl.” Claire poked him in the side again, setting her empty dish on the coffee table. 

“Picking on? I could’ve sworn I just spent the last hour slaving away in the kitchen for you.” 

“Yeah, yeah.” Mocking tone turning into a chuckle when Josh slurped down his soup, Claire curled against the arm of the couch. The contestants on the tv were in a frantic rush against the clock, the last few seconds ticking away before she found her voice once more. 

Before she could say anything, though, Josh spoke up. “You know, we could just put on a movie and pass out on the couch with popcorn. Like old times.” 

A bitter chuckle bubbled in Claire’s throat, morphing into a tearful guffaw as she wrapped both arms around her waist. When she sniffled Josh shifted closer, pulling her against his chest offering her a clean napkin to wipe her eyes. 

“You two must have gotten into quite the fight,” was all he said. 

Claire confirmed it with a nod, straightening after a moment. “It, gods, it almost seems stupid now. But it makes me so angry to think about.” 

“What did she do?” 

Claire threw him a look, surprised that the first reaction bubbling out of her chest was to defend Medusa. “What makes you think that she did anything?” 

“Besides the fact that you showed up on my doorstep crying?” He met her gaze with one of his own. “I’m your big brother, it’s in the manual to assume it was whoever you’re dating.” 

Caught off guard by the casual affront in his tone, Claire laughed, shoulders shaking as the tension in them faded. “Ah yes, my intense older sibling who chased off my dates by offering them a home-cooked meal.” 

“That was one time! And she didn’t deserve you.” 

“You just hated her because she asked for salt.” 

“For perfectly good Congee! Nothing needed to be added.” 

They bickered back and forth for a while longer, falling back into old teasing with new barbs until Josh reached out and flicked Claire on the nose. She squeaked, raising a hand to cover the red spot, staring at him with betrayed eyes. He ignored the look and reclined against the back of the couch. 

“Spill it.” 

Claire huffed. “What if I don’t want to talk about it?” 

“Then you would’ve gone to bed already. C’mon lil sis, I know you. You want to get it off your chest, you just haven’t figured out where to start.” 

Teeth catching her bottom lip, Claire studied a piece of lint that clung to her skirt. “I can’t tell if I’m overreacting or not.” 

“Well, you do tend to rush headfirst into everything,” Josh said, sympathy in his expression despite his small chuckle. “Whatever it is, I’m on your side. Big bros are good for that.” 

After a little more worrying of her lip, Claire nodded. “Cyprin gave me a new case, needed me to track down a monster and some artifacts, and…” 

As she explained she slowly grew more animated, hands joining in as she detailed out the   
situation. About how she had felt so proud, figuring it all out and catching the bad guy, only to discover her target had connections to the Triad and Medusa had asked them to keep an eye on her while she investigated. 

The cold, heavy, weight of realization still sat low in her stomach. Claire added the lump in her throat to it as she swallowed, fingers flexing in her lap. “She said she was trying to protect me and I--I snapped. Yelled at her that I wasn’t some damsel and took off. I called you while I was on the Subway.” 

Josh stayed quiet for a second, watching her. "Sounds like she wanted to make sure you stayed safe." 

"I can protect myself!" Teeth gritting, Claire snapped. "I'm a field agent, not some kid that needs to be watched every second!" She sucked in a breath, the air fanning the flame of her anger, only for it to dissipate when Josh brought up his hands in a sign of surrender. 

"That's not what I meant." 

Claire huffed, biting back her petulant response about him supposedly being on her side. In truth, she knew where he was headed with his questions, having already asked them of herself. But the wound was still fresh, indignation preventing any scab from forming. She loved Medusa, deeply and truly, but she wanted to stand on equal ground with her, not be a weakness that she needed to protect. Wanted to be someone Medusa could trust to watch her back, or at least trusted enough _not_ to ask a bunch of gangsters to keep an eye on. 

Her inner thoughts must have been visible on her face, because Josh nudged her with a foot when she started to circle. "So, did you tell her where you were going?" 

Of course he figured that out. Claire ducked her head, embarrassment adding a flush to her cheeks. "I--no. I just wanted to get out of there and..."

"And scare her as payback for going behind you back." 

Guilt wove a tangled knot around Claire's heart, squeezing it tight. She glanced at her coat where it hung from Josh's door, her phone resting, silenced, in its pocket. Medusa hadn't chased her out the door, but she had called while she was on the subway, the timing perfect for when Claire would've been entering her apartment. A few texts had followed Claire's refusal to pick up, and she had turned off all notifications without reading them with a sick sort of satisfaction. 

Josh shook his head. "You know that's not going to help anything."

"I know," Claire sighed. "But I can't--"

A knock at the door interrupted her. They blinked at each other, both checking the clock on the television box with furrowed brows. Josh moved first, unfolding himself from the couch, calling out when another round of knocking started. 

"Just a minute!" He peered through the peephole, then gestured to Claire with one hand while undoing the deadbolt with the other. It wasn't until she had gotten up and moved off to the side that he unhitched the chain and turned the knob. 

The door and Josh blocked Claire's view of their mystery visitor, but she didn't need to see to recognize the voice that echoed Josh's greeting. 

"Josh, good evening," Medusa said, a rustle of cloth following. "Sorry for calling on you so late."

Claire's heart tripped and stalled, then restarted in a rush of agitation. Had Medusa had her followed? She sneered, hands clenching into fists as she prepared to rush over and chew Medusa out for it, but a stuttered sigh made her pause, the soft hitch of breath before Medusa spoke again snuffing her anger quicker than a wet blanket. 

"I'm looking for Claire," she murmured, voice more timid than Claire could ever remember hearing. "Have you heard from her? She isn't answering her phone." 

Josh leaned against the doorjamb, hand still on the knob. He seemed to consider for a moment, turning his head just enough to catch Claire in the corner of his eye. His fingers flexed, and Claire could've sworn he was about to throw the door open and reveal her on the other side. 

Instead he shook his head. "Nope, not beyond our usual calls. Maybe she forgot to charge it." 

Thank the gods for big brothers. Claire brought a hand to her chest, rubbing at the ache lingering there under her skin. She was still angry, too much so to face Medusa, but maybe she would send her a text once she left. 

A sigh, this one long and drawn out as a shadow flickered through the crack between the door and its hinges. "No, no. I'm fairly certain she's avoiding me. I've done something to make her angry with me." 

"Hm, then you should fix it, or leave her alone until she wants to talk to you." 

Another rustle. "I know, I know. But she hasn't responded to my messages, or even a friend's that I asked her to send. I just want to make sure she's safe." 

"She's a big girl, you know. She can take care of herself." 

"I'm aware of that." 

Josh let out a disbelieving chuckle. "Doesn't sound like it. Look, I know Claire has a tendency to find trouble, but she was getting along just fine before you came along. Trust me, smothering her will only bring about more problems." 

"You say that like I'm trying to control her, all I want is for her to be--" Medusa cut off in a huff, going quiet. "Are you sure you don't know where she is?" 

With a start, Claire realized her shoes were still by the door, in plain view of anyone who bothered to look down. 

Josh must have seen it too because he flinched, straightening. "Positive. She'll show up when she feels like it." 

A tense silence filled the air. There was no way Medusa didn't know he was lying, and Josh was more than aware of how Medusa could tear past him in a second. But he held strong, shoulders set as he drew up to his full height. It reminded her of how he had been when she was young, never hesitating to step between her and the world. 

But she was a big girl now. She could handle herself and her problems. 

"Josh, it's alright." Arms folded and voice cracking, Claire stepped into view. She couldn't bring herself to meet Medusa's gaze, focusing on her clenched hands instead. "Let me talk to her." 

He looked between the two of them, and Claire saw a flicker of amusement pass through his eyes before they narrowed. "Alright. But you," he said, pointing at Medusa, "leave if she says leave. Otherwise I'll come back and kick you out." 

The smirk returned as he turned away, his stride far too loping to be intimidating. A smile pulled at Claire's lips, and she glanced up to see a similar expression on Medusa's face. They shared a chuckle, strain lifting between them for a moment while Claire took Josh's previous position against the door.

"You're okay," Medusa breathed, breaking the silence. She shifted from one foot to the other, hands unclenching as she pushed them into her coat pockets. 

A hum caught in Claire's throat and she dropped her eyes to the floor. "Yeah. I, uh, shut my phone off." 

"May said you probably had. I should've taken her advice." 

"Wait, you talked to May too?" Claire had almost ended up over there, but she had changed her mind at the last moment.

Bright red lit up Medusa's cheeks and she coughed. "I--yes. I called her when you didn't answer Scylla's text or my knocking on your apartment door. She said that, called me a dingbat, and hung up."

The image of May, decked out in pajamas and painting her nails with her phone tucked between shoulder and ear, suddenly sprang into Claire's mind and she barked out a laugh to the thought of her best friend backing her up even without knowing what was going on. 

"Dingbat, huh? That must have been new for you." 

Medusa's grin mimicked hers, but it didn't reach her eyes. "It was certainly one of the more tame things I've been called over the years."

An awkward silence settled between them, the mumble from the tv filling the empty air. After a beat, Claire looked up at the same time Medusa looked down, and they both fumbled out their apologies. 

"I should've sent a message--"

"It wasn't my place to try and--"

They stopped, smiling. Medusa pulled a hand from her pocket and ran it through her hair. "Let me go first, please?" At Claire's nod she continued, "I'm sorry for not trusting you. It's no excuse, but after everything that happened with my sisters and the gang, I can't help but worry when you go out into the field." 

Claire bit back her first response, suppressing her anger with a deep breath. "I understand that, but I am a trained agent. There will be plenty of times when my job gets dangerous, and I need you to believe in my capability to take care of myself. Or be willing to talk to me about your concerns, and not go behind my back and to the gang." 

The floorboards creaked behind Claire, and she turned her head to see Josh ducking into the bedroom. Medusa watched as well, then rocked back onto her heels. "I suppose I should go before your brother's hospitality wears thin. Would you be willing to come back to the house with me? We can talk more on the way."

"I'm still upset with you," Claire said plainly. She winced as the little light of hope in Medusa's eyes vanished, the taller woman taking a step back. 

"I understand. I'll give you some space." 

Claire's hand shot out, catching Medusa about the wrist before she could turn away. "Wait! Wait. I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have ignored you like that."

Slowly, as if she was afraid Claire would bolt, Medusa stepped closer. She rolled her captured wrist so she could grip Claire's as well, tugging gently. Claire fell into her one-armed embrace, nuzzling against her neck and wiggling her fingers in-between Medusa's. They stayed like that for a long moment, clinging tight to one another until footsteps sounded inside the apartment and a throat cleared. 

The pressure of Medusa's chin lifted from Claire's head and she turned to see Josh standing behind them, arms crossed. His stern look was ruined by the fuzzy slippers on his feet, but nonetheless Claire backed away from Medusa. 

"Meet me for lunch tomorrow?" She asked, biting her lip. "I still want some time to think."

Medusa nodded, eyes flicking between her and Josh. "Of course, just let me know where and when." 

"Mm, it'll be somewhere quiet so we can talk." Claire smiled, and some of the weight on her chest lifted when Medusa did the same, the shadows easing from her expression. "Goodnight Medusa. I love you." 

"I love you too. I'll see you tomorrow." With a wink, Medusa turned and walked away.

Claire watched her go until Josh started to gag. Spinning on her heel, she shot him a glare for it, the door clicking shut behind her. 

"If you two were any more sappy, I'd never had to buy maple sugar again."

"Shut up." 

"I'm serious. I think I got twelve cavities just from the look she shot you."

"Josh..."

"You should write a book. 'Sweeter than Sweets: One New York Gal's Guide to Falling in Love'. And grossing everyone out around-- _mmpf_." 

Claire retracted her pillow and went in for another swing, ducking when he grabbed one of his own and swung for her stomach. They yelled and battled like they were kids again, chasing each other around the apartment in stockinged feet until the neighbors pounded on the wall.


	19. Dedication

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gods may have backed off to let Claire live her life, but not everyone is content to let sleeping Hera lie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Medusa/MC(Claire)
> 
> Rating: PG-13 for blood

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Something wet flowed down Claire’s cheek, a sticky fluid meeting her fingers when she went to wipe it away. One eye cracking open, she held her hand close to her face, the world spinning into a red-hazed focus. 

Blood covered her fingertips. 

She sucked in a breath, ribs protesting as she wheezed out a lungful of smoke. A dead, heavy, weight covered her shoulders and back, preventing her from lifting more than an inch from the ground. Nevertheless she tucked her elbows into her sides and pressed her palms into the dirt, straining to move enough to pull her knees underneath her. 

The ringing in her ears eased. 

The last thing she could pull from her scrambled thoughts was Prime chuckling and elbowing Medusa in the side. They had been ribbing each other all evening, making and collecting bets as the six of them had wandered through Central Park, enjoying a quiet night out until---

Gods, that man!

A low, liquid groan bubbled by Claire’s ear and she snapped her eyes to the side as the weight fell away. Familiar flannel filled her vision and she was already on her knees and over Medusa before her brain fully caught up to the limp way she sprawled over the ground. 

“Medusa!” Blood leaked into the dirt, a deep gash in Medusa’s shoulder feeding the growing droplets. Her eyes were squeezed shut, each breath a wet gasp as red gathered at the corners of her mouth. “Medusa, please, answer me!” 

“Ah, she still breathes. What a shame.” 

Claire’s head whipped up, her vision blurring for a moment before clearing to reveal a man sauntering towards them, hands folded behind his back and head held high. 

“Who are you? Why are you attacking us?” She demanded, nostrils flaring as she caught sight of two other pairs of bodies on the ground beside him. Eryn had a fist pressed into the dirt, arm shaking as she struggled to stand, only to collapse next to Scylla when her eyes rolled back into her skull. 

“I did not attack you, Hera. It was that barbarian who dragged you into danger’s path.” Hands unclasping, he waved at Medusa. “Truly, how annoying. At least she had the good grace to take the brunt of the damage.” 

Claire bristled, memories clearing as she stared at his sneering face. They had been walking along, her slightly ahead of Medusa and Prime while Scylla, Eryn, and Charybdis had trailed behind. The bushes had rustled, her ring had grown warm, and then the air had filled with teeth and horns as Medusa tackled her to the ground. There hadn’t been time for any of them to react. 

A rattle echoed in Medusa’s chest, vibrating under Claire’s palm. She cupped her cheek, stomach rolling at the pallor of her skin. Cold sweat beaded over Medusa’s brow and she started to shiver and pant, pulse racing fast enough to see it drumming in her throat. Her fingers twitched in Claire’s, spasming, but when Claire gripped back they tightened in a solid hold. 

“Medusa, please, you need to wake up. I know you can do it--”

“While I must commend Echidna’s bloodline for its strength, very few could survive a goat’s horns shredding their lung. Come, Hera, move aside and I will end her misery.” 

Claire’s eyes flashed gold, light bursting from her ring as she turned and snarled at him. “That is not my name!”

“Not at the moment, but you cannot deny who you are.” He scoffed, nose crinkling as he looked down at Medusa. “Once I remove this distraction, you will have no more reason to repress yourself. Now, my lady, please step aside.” 

“Go to Tartarus!” Claire let her rage boil into her ring, red limming the golden bubble that sprung into existence. It hardened around them and then expanded, surface bubbling and popping as it rushed towards the man. 

He stepped through it without care, the light illuminating his form for a brief second before moving on. “Tsk. There’s no need to waste your energy like that. It will be draining enough for you to transform with the other gods.” 

“What-?”

Gold light shimmered over the polished surface of his cufflinks, his jacket sleeve riding up as he raised an open hand into her shield. “You may not remember it right now, Hera, but I am yours in service and in power. However deep in your subconscious it is, you know this. Your shield will not keep me from you, as I am no different from it. Now, please, step aside, or I will remove you.” 

A faint pressure on her hand drew Claire’s attention down, and she sucked in a breath when a blurry grey gaze met hers. 

“Run,” Medusa mouthed, shoulders tensing as she lifted her head. Sparks of red light split from her eyes, the glow spreading over her cheeks and down her neck. Claire shook her head, hand cupping the back of Medusa’s neck, shifting off to the side to give her a clear view of the man. 

A bleating, orange goat met them instead. 

Arm whipping up, Claire curled over Medusa, her hand outstretched to catch the Aura by the forehead. Her ring burned when it made contact, growing hotter than she had ever felt before the creature canted to the side, whipping harmlessly past them and vanishing. Only the man was left, staring at them with a calculating sort of curiosity that made Claire’s skin crawl. 

“Interesting,” he murmured, hands folding behind his back. “As you are, it should not have obeyed you. Your attachment to that monster is stronger than I first assessed.” 

“Assess this!” The shadows flowed off Prime as she leapt forward, clenched fist catching the man in the kidneys. He stumbled away from her next blow, ducking under the serpent's strike when her Aura burst into existence. 

An orange-wreathed fist met her lion’s jaw, the goat springing forth from his palm to butt heads with hers. “Impertinent whelp! You were supposed to stay down.” 

“Did you truly think that blow would stop the King of Monsters? Come on, let’s see how you do without ambushing us from the trees!” 

“You are not a player in this game, begone before I decide to eliminate you as well.” Fingers snapping, the man backed away, his goat retreating only to be replaced by several hooded figures.

“Hmph, should’ve guessed you had a goon squad. Nobody packs that much of a punch with just a goat.” Scylla grumbled as she pushed to her feet, fingers working the knot of her tie while purple tentacles curled around her shoulder. She offered a hand to Eryn, pulling her upright. “Charybdis, you good?” 

A prolific string of curses answered her. “Yeah, I’m just peachy. Give me a minute and I’ll help you tear that asshole limb from limb.” 

The four of them squared off against their attackers, clothes dirtied and murder in their eyes. Claire let her shield pulse and fade, reducing it to a glow about her body. “Guys, Medusa is--”

“We know,” Scylla cracked her neck then her knuckles. “The question is, how far can we beat these idiots into the dirt before H.E.R.A. shows up.” 

“Five minutes should be more than enough time to put them six feet down,” Prime added, grinning at the phone Eryn had in her hand. 

The man purpled, sneer curling his lip. “You damned interlopers! I’ll see you chained and kneeling before Hera for this.” 

“One problem, “ Charybdis said, a wicked glint in her eye as her Aura rolled to the forefront. “Hera isn’t here.” 

He stared at her, then turned to Claire. Another shiver ran down her spine at his empty gaze, and she barely contained her sigh of relief when he looked away. 

“Unfortunately, I must agree with you. Come, all of you. The air has become too unstable for the ritual.” 

“Like I’m just going to let you leave!” Prime charged forward, but several of the figures pulled something from their sweatshirt pockets and the world exploded into white. By the time Claire’s vision cleared the park was empty of lurking figures and strange men. The five of them stared at each other, but Claire’s attention was pulled away by another wet groan. 

“Medusa, gods!” At some point during the fight she had slipped back into unconsciousness, breathing growing even more ragged as the dirt grew darker underneath her. 

Prime came over and knelt at Medusa’s other side, one hand landing on her hip and shoulder. “Bastard got her in the back when she jumped in front of you.”

“He-he said--” Claire paused, pulling in a breath and counting to five. Her hands were trembling, the fading adrenaline in her system making her shake. “He said he got her lung.” 

“Probably did, but don’t worry. Medusa’s tough as nails, she’ll be back on her feet before you know it.” 

With a laugh that sounded bitter even to her ears, Claire brushed her thumb over the line of red tracking from Medusa's lip to chin. Sirens sounded in the distance, red and blue flashing lights replacing the steady, multi-colored glow of everyone's Aura. Within minutes they were swarmed, suited agents corralling them all together and trying to get statements while the paramedics shouted orders to each other over Medusa's head. Surprisingly, the chaos helped steady Claire, her nerves easing as she answered questions and directed the agents right up till the moment the paramedics shut the ambulance door.

She held Medusa's hand all the way to the hospital, trying to ignore the steady cooling of her skin. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

The last nurse had drawn the curtains back and pulled the blinds, letting the stars illuminate the small room instead of the sterile light from the hallway. Claire watched a few twinkle in the night, tracking the blinking red dot of a plane traveling across the sky. She hugged her knees tighter, shifting in the oversized armchair Eryn had dragged to the side of the bed. Her and Scylla had left an hour ago, one to her bar and the other to join Charybdis and Prime as they tried to track down the mysterious man. The man that had nearly put Medusa into death's clutches. 

Chest stuttering in her next breath, Claire scrubbed her tears away before they had a chance to fall. Enough had already stained her cheeks and she had neither the energy or the patience left for another bout of crying in the dark. Instead she studied the steady rise and fall of Medusa's chest, counting her breaths and listening to the crackle of her bandages moving with them. 

Two conical punctures in her upper back. One ripping through muscle to collapse her lung while the other bored only an inch off her spine. Her shoulder torn by blunt teeth clamping down. Ribs cracked from being trampled by cloven hooves, and no gorgon blood in the bank. They never had any in stock, the doctor had explained. No gorgon had ever offered to donate and, honestly, he wasn't sure they would've kept it if one had. All they could do was clean her wounds, dress them, and pray that the strength in Medusa's remaining blood was enough to heal her. 

The knot in Claire's chest squeezed, reminding her of the few minutes when she had thought it wasn't. Only Scylla's hand on her shoulder had kept Claire from hysterics, and though she had been ready to kill Charybdis at the time, her accounting of the past injuries Medusa had received and survived had distracted her from the dip in Medusa's heart rate. Now it thrummed along, steady in the rhythm of sleep and recovery. Claire still couldn't believe how much her wounds had sealed when the nurse last checked them, the stitches almost irrelevant as her skin patched itself together. Medusa wouldn't be one-hundred percent by morning, but they had guessed her injuries would close completely. 

"Mm." A faint moan caught Claire's attention, her gaze snapping from Medusa's chest to her face. Medusa's eyelids flickered, skin crinkling at the corners of her eyes as she groaned again and tossed her head. 

"Medusa? Sweetheart?" Tumbling out of her chair, Claire perched on the bed, hand reaching out to cup Medusa's cheek. "Can you hear me?"

A long moment of silence passed. Medusa sighed, then stilled, then shifted once more. Claire was about to call out to her again when she murmured, eyes sliding open. 

"Claire?" She slurred, gaze unfocused as she went rigid, "Where are we? What happened to--"

Claire caught her by the shoulders, careful to avoid the injury on her left. "Easy, sweetheart. We're safe at the H.E.R.A. hospital. Lay back down, please, before you reopen something." 

It took another minute of gentle persuasion before Medusa laid back. She took Claire's hand as payment, lacing their fingers together and brushing a kiss over her knuckles. 

Claire smiled at the tender gesture, the weight on her chest finally easing. "You know, I could've sworn we talked about you throwing yourself into danger to protect me." 

"Did we?" Lips quirking at Claire's lightly scolding tone, Medusa furrowed her brow. "It must have slipped my mind."

"He was aiming for you. If you had just protected yourself instead of--" Voice breaking off with a crack, Claire pulled their joined hands to her lips, hiding the tears gathering in her eyes as she kissed Medusa's ring. 

A thumb brushed over her cheek, wiping at the tracks of salt left from her earlier crying. "I didn't have time to think about it. Honestly, even if I had known I wouldn't have done anything differently." 

"At least you don't lie to make me feel better." Claire sighed, nuzzling the warm hand in hers. "But I've had enough of seeing you lying on the ground bleeding for this lifetime. No more, you hear? Next time you get behind me and let me use the giant shield the gods attached to my finger." 

"Yes ma'am." With a quiet wheeze that almost made Claire stop her, Medusa pushed into a sitting position. She held steady long enough for Claire to maneuver some pillows behind her back, then collapsed against them. "I assume the others are off hunting whoever that was." 

Claire nodded, following Medusa's tug on her sleeve until she was lying on the bed next to her and tucked under her good arm. "How much were you aware for?" 

"Enough to know he wanted to kill me but you wouldn't get out of the way. I heard him calling you Hera." 

When Claire winced Medusa squeezed her, murmuring an apology against her hair. "He kept babbling about being mine and wanting to free me from you. I think he thought killing you would make me turn." 

"Well, if that's his master plan then he's going to have a rough time of it. He's lost the only advantage he ever had--surprise." 

A shiver ran down Claire's spine, the image of red water flowing down the drain of a sink, dried blood flaking from her hands forefront in her mind. "I'd prefer if he had never tried to kill you at all."

"Mm, me too." Medusa shifted, making more space on the bed and pulling Claire closer. She was blissfully warm, body heat seeping through Claire's clothes and sweeping away the memory of chilling fingers. 

What she meant to say next was broken by a yawn, her jaw cracking as she inhaled and sighed. "I really should call Cyprin and report this, and check in with Prime and the gang."

"Later," Medusa murmured, tucking Claire's face into her neck. "We can go foil the newest plot against us later." 

Sleep already pulling at her, Claire mumbled in agreement. They could go chasing after danger later, right now she just wanted to fall asleep to the gentle thrum of Medusa's heart. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
 _Meet Samos. He's an ass. He'll be back_


	20. Moments in Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their family grows in bits and pieces

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The switch turned easily between Medusa's fingers, letting out a small click as the lamp shut off. After checking the door locks once more, she made her way through the darkened house to the bedroom, careful to keep her steps silent. A sliver of moonlight illuminated the bedroom, casting shadows off the walls and over the figure bundled in bed. Claire shifted at the creak of the bedroom door, but after a moment of stillness from Medusa she sighed and burrowed back into the blankets. 

Medusa watched her, aware of the smile she couldn't stop pulling at her lips. Two weeks had passed since they'd gotten the news, only two weeks to adjust to getting everything they'd been working towards for the past several months. Claire was already starting to show signs of pregnancy, having difficulty with certain foods and practically collapsing as soon as she got home in the evening. Medusa had tried to convince her to take some time off, at least until her body adjusted, but Claire had patted her cheek and told her she needed to change their laundry detergent to something without a flowery scent. They'd spent the next free afternoon wandering through the supermarket, picking through a multitude of detergents until they found one that didn't make Claire green simply from its packaging image. All perfect, as far as Medusa was concerned. She'd walk to Tartarus and back if Claire decided she wanted something from Death's halls. 

A soft grumble heralded her descent onto the mattress, goosebumps rising over Claire's skin when she loosed the blankets around her enough to slip under. Medusa scooted close to make up for it, one arm draping over Claire's hip as she nuzzled the little dip where her neck met shoulder. 

"Mmpf." Claire pushed into her, grasping her hand and holding it against her stomach. "Is it bedtime already?"

"Mm. Go back to sleep, darling. You need the rest." Letting her fingers slip from Claire's, Medusa nudged her shirt up and set her palm against warm skin, splaying her fingers just below Claire's belly button.

A happy murmur followed her touch and Claire's hand covered hers. "I can't believe I slept all evening again. This is becoming a bad habit." 

"Quite the opposite, actually. Remember what the doctor said? It's going to take some time for your body to adjust to pregnancy." She drummed her fingertips, suppressing a laugh when the muscles of Claire's abdomen twitched. Claire lightly pinched her tickling hand and Medusa nipped her shoulder for it. They traded jostling touches for a moment before Medusa pushed up onto her elbow and leaned over to press a kiss to Claire's cheek. 

With a turn of her head Claire made sure the next one landed on her lips. "I'm sorry I didn't spend any time with you today." 

"Sweetheart," Medusa murmured, brushing their noses together. "You're pregnant with my child. I'm not going to complain about you needing extra time to sleep. In fact, I'd prefer it if you would relax a little more." 

"You just want me to stay home all barefoot and pregnant," Claire said, giggling into their next kiss. After a few more Medusa dropped back down, settling in behind her with a happy sigh. 

She pressed a smile into Claire's shoulder when her hand was once more drawn to Claire's stomach. "Can you blame me? It's a very appealing thought." 

"There aren't enough people in New York to eat all the things I'd bake out of boredom."

"I could use the excess as fertilizer." 

That earned her an elbow in the side, Claire's arm sliding under hers as she aimed for her ribs. "Say that again and I'm never making you another scone." 

"Somehow I doubt that." 

Claire flicked her hand, but didn't disagree. Instead she grew quiet, body relaxing in Medusa's hold and breathing slowly evening out. Thinking her asleep, Medusa settled in as well, only for a soft whisper to tug her from sleep's clutches. 

"We're having a baby." 

Grin broad enough for her cheeks to hurt, Medusa nodded and squeezed Claire tight. "Yeah, we are." 

\-------------------------------------------------------

"Say what now?"

Although Claire didn't have the superhuman strength of Medusa's monstrous heritage, her grip on Medusa's hand tightened to steel. Medusa responded to it instinctively, the arm she had braced on the exam table shifting to Claire's shoulders as she leaned close. The doctor's words registered just seconds before her glare formed and it morphed into a faint look of shock matched by Claire's expression. 

"I said, your little baby has some company. Congratulations, you're having twins."

"Twins," Claire repeated, staring at the doctor in slack-jawed wonder. "I'm having--there's no way." 

"Actually, considering the method of conception, the chance of twins was quite high. The only surprising part is how long it took us to notice. One of them seems to be very shy." The doctor adjusted the ultrasound over Claire's stomach, then outlined two faint forms on the grainy screen with her finger. "From what I can see, they look identical. This one here has been hiding in their sibling's shadow, and only recently started moving enough for us to catch." 

Medusa's eyes were glued to the screen, watching the tiny human-like forms as they floated. It certainly made sense, what with what Aphrodite had told them and some of the oddities Claire had experienced over the last few months. Two babies kicking on different sides was a lot more plausible than the theory they'd developed of their child having manifested a speed Aura while still in the womb. 

"Twins," murmured Claire again when the doctor excused herself to fill out the necessary forms. "We're--there's so much we need to do. We'll need another crib and we'll have to redo the nursery to fit it and I need to read about what to expect for twin pregnancies and--"

"Hey," Medusa interrupted, recognizing the beginning of a panic attack. She took in a deep breath, holding it until Claire did the same and then counting to five before releasing. "This isn't beyond our expectations. We're just finding out a little later than we thought." 

Still holding tight to her hand, Claire lifted her feet out of the stirrups and sat upright with a grunt. "Medusa, I don't know if I'm ready for this. I was just starting to feel ready to have one baby, but two..."

Sympathy and empathy mixed together in Medusa's chest. She shared Claire's worries about motherhood, and the two of them had traded anxieties over the past five months. But each time she had started to sink into the hole of her past, Claire had pulled her free and reassured her of how it would only make her a better mother. Now she had a chance to return the favor. 

"Sweetheart, look at me." Circling to the front of the table, Medusa took Claire's hands in hers. "You'll do just fine. Double the babies means double the love."

"But--"

"Remember what you told me? Being worried is just a sign of how much you care. And you're not alone. I'm here too, and we have so many people who will be ecstatic to help out." 

Lip quivering, Claire reached out and tugged Medusa in by the collar, hiding her face in the crook of her neck. Medusa went with it, arms wrapping around her and palms smoothing over her back. "No fair using my own words against me." 

Medusa laughed, uncaring when Claire pinched her for it. "You used it against me first." 

"Only because you were being silly, which I suppose I'm being now." Leaning back, Claire studied the now-blank monitor. Slowly, as if it were budding out from underneath her insecurities, a smile pulled at her lips. "Twins, huh?"

"Mm. Now that the shock has worn off, I can't say I'm surprised. These are your children we're talking about." 

Long since used to this joke, Claire giggled and rolled her eyes. "Says the monstrous ex-gangster who has contributed equally to their DNA."

"Who, me? I have no idea what you're talking about. I'm the simple owner of a reputable bookstore."

"Uh-huh. Well you'd better help me into my clothes, Mrs. Simple Owner. The doctor will be back soon."

\-------------------------------------------------------------

The steady beep of the heart monitor welcomed Medusa into the darkened hospital room. She closed the door behind her, cutting off the light from the hallway and leaving only the glow from the small lamp in the corner. Despite her silent footsteps, Claire shifted on the bed when she approached, blurry eyes blinking while she sat on the edge of the bed. 

"How are they," she asked, voice raspy and words slurred. After nearly seventeen hours of labor she could barely keep her eyes open, but she had insisted on staying awake until Medusa returned with a report about the twins. 

"They're beautiful," Medusa said, reaching out to stroke Claire's cheek. Exhaustion pricked at the back of her mind as well, the adrenaline finally fading from her system. Still, she fought it back, concern for Claire at the top of her priorities. "Josh is watching them, but they're all nice and comfortable in their incubators." 

A frown tugged at Claire's lips, a few tears tracking down her cheeks. "I wish I could go see them." 

Medusa wiped the tears away with her thumb, knowing the cause to be a combination of exhaustion and hormonal let-down. "You just saw them, darling, and now you need to rest too. It'll only be a few hours before they're ready to be fed again." 

"I should be holding them," Claire grumbled. "They're so small. What if something happens and I'm not there?"

"Nothing is going to happen to them." Swallowing her own worries, Medusa nudged Claire to the side and stretched out next to her, careful to avoid the monitor's wires. "Two weeks early isn't abnormal, especially for twins. Plus, they're your daughters. I'm sure they'll be down there raising hell as soon as they have the chance." 

That earned her a giggle, and Claire snuggled into her side. "Well, if they start picking up tables and throwing them across the room, we'll know who they take after." 

Medusa chuckled and pressed a kiss to her hair, draping one arm over her shoulders so they could push even closer. "I'm not sure who that would be a point for. You can do some rather terrifying things with that ring." 

"Are you implying that, even with the centuries you have on me, I am the one more prone to property damage?"

"Considering what happened when we went to LA, yes."

"That was hardly my fault."

"Mhm, so it was someone else's giant golden bubble that collapsed all those support beams." Feeling the body next to hers shift, Medusa prepared herself for the inevitable tickle that would follow. She answered Claire's failed attempt by catching her about the waist, threatening a retaliation with her free hand while Claire squirmed and squealed. A kiss to her ear settled her, but she remained tense until Medusa relaxed her arm and withdrew her hand. 

Claire glared at her from the corner of her eye, trapping the arm around her body under her own. "Meanie. I just finished giving birth to twins, you know."

"I know," Medusa replied, her heart swelling with the reality of it. "But apparently you've still got energy to spare, and I've got to do something to get you to sleep."

Another huff, this one blown over her collarbone as Claire rested her cheek on her shoulder. "It's too worrying being away from them. I can't stop thinking about it." 

"How about this, then?" Nuzzling Claire's hair, Medusa pulled her close. "I'll stay here with you until you fall asleep, and then I'll go down to stay with them. As soon as the doctors say it's okay, I'll bring them up here and wake you." 

Claire grunted, then laughed. "You're hiding it well, but you're just as anxious as I am."

Unable to stop her sheepish smile, Medusa nodded. "I had to drag myself back up here. They're so small."

"I know how you feel. Our little baby girls." With a soft sigh, Claire wiggled and settled down. "Promise you'll wake me up?"

"Promise."

"Make sure you get some sleep too." 

Medusa hummed, going silent as the beeping from Claire's heart rate became the most prominent sound in the room, its steady thrum luring her into a contented doze. 

\---------------------------------------------------

Sniffles and the sound of shuffling feet drew Medusa out of unconsciousness. She pushed upright on the couch, her feet touching the floor just as a smaller, sock-covered, set appeared next to them. Tiny, outstretched hands filled her sleep-blurred vision, and she reached out to pull the two year-old into her lap in a primal understanding of what her daughter wanted. 

Saffi sniffled, burrowing into her chest with a small hiccup. Her hands bunched in Medusa's shirt, holding her close with a strength far greater than any typical child. 

"Mm, sweetheart, what's the matter? You're supposed to be sleeping." 

More sniffles and a small whine of the pitch a kid used when they were too overwhelmed to speak. Medusa answered with nonsense murmurs, cradling Saffi in the crook of her arm. When Saffi wiped her nose on her shoulder she hummed, shifted Saffi to her hip, and stood up. Her daughter grumbled at the movement, but didn't complain further as Medusa carried her into the bathroom. 

"Come along, let's get you cleaned up." 

Though not normally resistant to her mothers' wishes, Saffi cried out when Medusa tried to set her down. "No!"

"I'm just going to draw your bath, sweetheart."

"No! No bath." 

Suppressing her sigh, Medusa kneeled down. Saffi clung tight to her neck, curling her body to keep her feet from touching the ground. Apparently petulance was a symptom of the common cold for two year-olds, as it took another minute of gentle-but-firm coaxing to get Saffi to let go. Normally Medusa would be more than willing to indulge her with cuddles, but a warm bath would do wonders for both Saffi's congested lungs and her overall comfort. Afterwards she would see about getting her some food, as she hadn't eaten besides a small amount of broth the night before.

It was a little difficult to start the water and stop the drain with Saffi holding tight to her pant leg, but Medusa had two years of practice with only using one hand, or an elbow, or a knee. In no time she had helped Saffi out of her pajamas and into the tub, providing her with a few toys for amusement while she scrubbed her hair and face. The warm water seemed to help, as Saffi brightened enough to splash some bubbles about while Medusa rinsed her down. 

"Mommy, story!" Holding up two of her toys, Saffi waved them at Medusa. 

Medusa shook her head and plucked them from her grasp. "Not right now, sweetheart, but I'll make you a deal. If you eat something, I'll read you a story."

It was still somewhat strange to see her calculating look in Claire's brown eyes, but it was only more proof that the twins belonged to both of them. Though they both took after Claire physically, Saffi acted much the same as Medusa when she considered a deal. Her expression grew solemn, and she considered it fully before giving a single nod of consent. "What food?" 

"Whatever you'd like." It would've been a dangerous offer if Celeste was around, but for some reason Saffi always leaned on this side of reasonable. 

"Nuggets," was her answer, and she raised her arms so Medusa could lift her out of the tub. A few minutes later and she was dry and in a fresh set of pajamas, these ones printed with a myriad of cartoon sea creatures. They were her favorite, gifted to her by Scylla a few weeks ago in tandem with the jungle cat ones Charybdis had given Celeste. 

Lifting Saffi into her arms once more, Medusa made her way to the kitchen, pausing to snag her vibrating phone from the counter. The name flashed by too quickly for her to see, but only one person on her contact list had that particular ringtone. 

"Well hello there." 

_"How's our little patient doing?"_ Claire asked without preamble. 

Glancing at the clock, Medusa smiled. "About the same as she was when you called an hour ago." 

A huff answered her, muffled as someone spoke in the background. Saffi perked up at the noise, patting Medusa's shoulder as she looked at the phone. "Momma?"

_"Saffi? Is she awake?"_

"Mhm," Medusa responded, transferring the phone from her ear to Saffi's. "Say hi to Momma, Saffi."

"Hi Momma," she repeated dutifully, fingers curling over Medusa's. "I'm getting nuggets."

_"Oh? Are you feeling hungry?"_

Saffi nodded, unaware that Claire couldn't see her. "Mommy said story." 

_"That sounds lovely, sweetheart. Would you put Mommy back on?"_

Another nod and Medusa chuckled when Saffi released her grip. "I just finished giving her a bath, and I think she'll last long enough to eat before falling asleep again." 

_"How are her symptoms?"_

Tucking the phone between her ear and shoulder, Medusa set Saffi on the counter and reached for the freezer. She made sure to keep within arm's length, wary of the weak grip Saffi kept on the marble edge. "About the same. How's Celeste?"

_"Having a blast telling May all about her new building blocks. She's missing Saffi, though."_

"Not surprising, considering I can count on one hand the number of times they've been separated." Though it had nearly caused a tantrum from each twin, her and Claire had agreed that it would be best for her to bring Celeste into work in order to minimize her chances of catching Saffi's cold. They were probably fighting a losing battle, but they could at least try. 

The oven door creaked and Claire's voice grew distant as she murmured to someone unseen. _”I should get back to work. Do you want me to grab takeout for dinner?”_

"Thai?"

_"Sounds good. Tell Saffi we love her and we'll see her soon."_

"Mm, tell Celeste the same." 

_"Of course. Talk to you soon, I love you."_

"I love you too." Waiting until she heard the click of the call ending, Medusa pocketed her phone and turned her attention to the oven. It would be a short while before the nuggets were ready and so she worked to distract Saffi from the wait, standing in front of her and playfully tickling her sides and neck. The timer went off soon enough and she moved Saffi to the table, setting out a plate for her once the nuggets had cooled. 

Only a handful remained when Saffi shook her head and pushed the plate away. Accepting it, as she had eaten more than half of them along with some juice, Medusa cleared the table and nodded towards the hallway. 

"Go pick a story. I'll be right there." 

Saffi bolted out of the room. Instead of remaining in her bedroom, however, she met Medusa by the couch. She had a picture book wrapped in her arms, its hard cover imprinting into the soft cushion when she scrambled onto the couch. Wiggling into place before Medusa could offer a hand, she patted the empty space next to her and then tapped the book. 

"Story!"

With a chuckle, Medusa took the book and settled down. Reclining against the arm of the couch, she waited for Saffi to climb into her lap before swinging her legs up, grabbing one of the pillows behind her back and placing it on her chest. Saffi leaned against it, her back to Medusa's front, and she reached out to trace the drawings on the book’s cover. It was one of her favorites, a story about a baby elephant who gets lost in the jungle only to be found by his family. 

"Ready?"

"Yeah!"

Prying open the cover with a dramatic flair, Medusa leaned forward to whisper in Saffi's ear. "Once upon a time..."  
\-----------------------

There had been a time, once, when Medusa's garden was a place of solitude. It was where she had hidden away, bound to a simple world of roots and dirt. The plants had been her company, the only sounds the soft rustle of leaves and the gurgling from the fountain. She had found a measure of peace in the quiet, her weary soul eased enough to make it through each day. 

Now, however, it was filled with shrieks and giggles, bodies rushing by in a blur that demanded her attention to keep her flowers safe from any destruction. 

"Celeste, slow down!" Catching a pot of impatiens before they toppled, Medusa called out to her more rambunctious daughter as she bolted past. 

"Sorry Mom!" Celeste shouted, spinning on her heel to look at her while she jogged backwards. Unfortunately the move blinded her to Saffi, and they both tumbled into a pile of limbs when the latter tackled her sister to the ground. 

"Tag, you're it!" Scrambling to her feet, Saffi took off, shrieking in laughter when Celeste booked it after her. 

Red light weaved between Medusa's fingers as she summoned a tendril of Aura to jerk a chair out of Celeste's path, ensuring her elbow didn't knock the unpotted violets perched on its seat. Medusa sighed as they remained safely settled, replacing the impatiens before returning to the weeds she had been trying to remove all morning. The whisper of cloth behind her warned her a mere second before an arm snaked about her waist and she smiled as she was gently tugged upright. 

Claire matched her grin, chin jerking towards their charging daughters. "Are they being too wild?"

"Mm. Remember when they couldn't walk? I miss those times." Draping an arm over Claire's shoulders, Medusa leaned into her just enough to make her stagger and grunt. "Watching them run around is making me feel old." 

As expected, Claire pinched her on the hip. "You barely look a day over thirty despite being more than two hundred years beyond that." 

"Ugh, nevermind old. I'm ancient." Medusa sagged against Claire, suppressing her chuckle at the disgruntled grumble that followed. "How am I ever going to keep you madly in love with me when I can barely summon the energy to stand?"

"By being your usual dork self, which you happen to be doing right now-- _eep_!" Having attempted to duck out from under Medusa's arm, Claire squeaked and flailed when Medusa suddenly caught her by the waist instead, lifting her cleanly into a bridal carry. 

"It's a good thing you're so tiny, or I'd lack the strength to carry you." 

Hands on Medusa's chest, Claire huffed and blushed bright red. "I should've known it was a trap."

"Aha, once more you've fallen for my diabolic plot, Agent Argeia. However are you going to escape--"

A frisson of heat lanced through the air, snapping Medusa out of her playful banter and throwing her into full-on alertness. Celeste and Saffi's shrieks of joy morphed into frightened yelps as the growl of an unknown animal echoed through garden. Pegasus halfway summoned as she turned, Medusa dropped Claire on her feet and raised her fists, ready to defend her daughters from whatever had just invaded their home. 

Gold filled her vision, only it wasn't from the power of Claire's ring. Instead a small lion cub gave a hoarse roar and charged towards Celeste, bouncing around her as she squawked and tumbled backwards. Claire jerked in the corner of her eye, but Medusa reached out to catch her by the arm. 

"Wait."

Skeptical brown eyes stared at her, but Claire stayed still. "Is that-?"

Aura dissipating, Medusa nodded and stepped forward. "It is." 

The cub bounded up to Celeste, golden form breaking as it made contact with her outstretched palm. It reformed behind her, growling and lashing its tail. 

"Celeste." Taking another step forward, Medusa called out. "What were you thinking about just now?"

"Mom," Celeste started, voice shaking as she stared, wide-eyed, at the cub. "I just--I wanted to catch up to Saffi."

"It's alright, sweetheart. You're not in trouble. Stand up." Keeping her voice even, Medusa moved to Celeste's side. She received a somewhat panicked look for her request, and the cub growled at her, but nonetheless Celeste pushed to her feet. 

"Hold out your hand. Like this." Demonstrating with an upturned palm, Medusa let some of her power surface, red light engulfing her hand and forearm. 

Celeste mimicked her, fear fading as curiosity took over. "Mom?"

"It's your Aura, Celeste, try and summon it to your hand." Keeping a steady flow of her own power, Medusa watched as her daughter's fingers twitched. Footsteps echoed behind her, and she was vaguely aware of Claire approaching and pulling Saffi off to the side. The cub paced at Celeste's feet, uncaring of the eyes watching it, when suddenly it burst into golden sparks. They scattered, a few circling the air over Celeste's palm before they all faded from existence. 

Celeste stumbled backwards, but this time it wasn't fear in her eyes. "Wow! That was all mine?"

"Mhm." Snuffing her Aura, Medusa kneeled down and caught Celeste by the shoulders. "One-hundred percent you."

"A lion certainly does fit," Claire said as she approached, Saffi close on her heels. She smiled at Medusa, a pleased sort of satisfaction in her gaze. 

Medusa returned it, then chuckled as Saffi charged forward, bombarding Celeste with questions. She shifted out of the way, content to watch the two of them as Claire sidled up and tucked herself under her arm. Truly, her garden was no longer a place of quiet and solitude. Soon it would be overrun with tumbling creatures in addition to giggling girls, another hazard to her already trampled plants. 

Yet, somehow, the thought only brought her soul peace. She couldn’t wait for tomorrow.   
\------------------------------------------------------------------------

_from a tumblr prompt. comments greatly appreciated. thank you for reading!_


	21. Board games

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You cheated!"

"I did not. Now pay up."

Glaring at Medusa over the coffee table, Claire huffed and nudged her board piece. "Not until you prove that you didn't cheat." 

"Darling, it was your roll. How could I possibly have cheated?"

Claire huffed, arms crossing. Despite lacking a shirt and a few other pieces to her outfit, Medusa looked completely casual as she reclined on the couch. The dice clacked as she rolled them in her hand, her eyes daring Claire to provide some proof against her. 

Her gaze lingered on Claire's bare collarbones, then shifted her her naked thighs. "You know, we could call the game here. I'd rather have my prize sooner than later." 

"Just roll the dice." Straightening in her chair, Claire pulled her camisole overhead. The dice rattled over the board while she was blinded, and she could've sworn she heard a faint curse in Greek. Tossing the garment away to leave herself in nothing but her underwear, Claire raised a brow at Medusa.

"What did you roll?"

"Hm? Oh-one moment." The faint pink on Medusa's cheeks made Claire smile, and she took great satisfaction in seeing Medusa lose count when she tucked her elbows behind her back. "Now who's cheating, hm?"

"It's your roll," Claire mocked, rolling her shoulders and watching those grey eyes darken. "Hurry up and move your piece."

With a sigh, Medusa counted her piece around the board. Once more, despite Claire having land on six nearby tiles, she ended on an unclaimed space. "Looks like I'm safe for another round."

"I swear I will figure out how you're doing that." Grumbling, Claire reached forward to snag the dice. 

"While there are a great many things I can manipulate in Monopoly, how the dice fall is not one of them." 

"Nuh-uh. You're doing something." Counting under her breath, Claire cursed when she once more landed on one of Medusa's tiles. "See? This can't all be luck."

"Perhaps you're simply bad at Monopoly." With a wolfish grin, Medusa stole the dice and tilted her head. "My fee, if you would."

Deciding it was time for some payback, Claire stood. She sauntered over to Medusa, letting a sway enter the cadence of her hips as she approached. Medusa sat upright as she got closer, hope and lust shining in her eyes when Claire straddled her. She snorted when Claire knocked her hands away, letting them fall to her sides. Still, her gaze burned as hot as any touch while Claire reached behind to undo her bra. Her hands clenched when Claire raised a hand to hold the garment in place, and she bit her lip when Claire slid each strap off her shoulders.

"Here you go." Claire finally let the cloth fall away, leaning back to return to her feet. 

Except Medusa grabbed at her, dragging Claire's legs about her waist and forcing her to cling as she stood. 

"Ah! Medusa!" Dissolving into laughter, Claire held tight to her shoulders. 

"You are an unbelievable tease," Medusa huffed as she walked them to the bedroom. 

Claire traced the blush spreading down her neck with a finger. She smiled at the shiver it elicited, then leaned in to nibble along the same path. "This means I win, you know." 

"It's fine. I was cheating anyway." 

"Ha! I knew it."   
\--------------------------------------------------------------------  
 _from a tumblr prompt_


	22. Private Session

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Claire let out a small cheer when the lights dimmed once more, the spotlight flashing onto the stage and illuminating the silver pole set into its center. Though she held no true interest in the curvy brunette that sauntered into place, the alcohol in her veins and the surrounding noise from the gang had her running on a high and she laughed and whistled along with everyone else as the dancer began her show. They had a prime booth in front of the stage, courtesy of the large bill Charybdis had pressed into the bouncer's hand, and she had yet to see the bottom of her glass.

When she went to take another sip, however, the arm around her shoulders tightened and a hot breath washed over her ear.

"Careful now. They might be colorful but the drinks here kick as strong as Eryn's."

Claire laughed as Medusa pulled the cup from her hand and set it on the table. It was probably for the best, considering she'd been keeping up with the others while lacking their monstrous tolerance, but she had yet to feel anything but warmth and bliss from each sip. A little liquid poison hardly measured up to the week she'd had at work and she swiped the shotglass by Medusa's elbow with no thought to the hangover she was courting.

"Ha! Look at your girl go, boss." After tucking a bill into the stripper's g-string as she passed, Charybdis snagged two shots from a hovering waitress and passed one to Claire. With the curved shape of the booth and her position on Claire's other side, Medusa stood no chance of intercepting the drink before it disappeared down Claire's throat. Instead she shot Charybdis a warning glare, though the quirk of her lips ruined its effect.

"Do I want to ask what proof that was?"

"No, but you should take one and find out anyway."

Claire giggled and cuddled closer to Medusa's side, slinging an arm around her waist so they could better fit together. "Don't tease her, Charybdis. I barely managed to convince her to come out tonight."

Dimples forming on her cheeks as she smirked, Charybdis pulled another wad of bills out and set them on the table in clear view of the dancer taking the stage. "I would've like to have heard that conversation. Both me and Scylla tried to get her to come here for her own damn bachelorette party, and she just shrugged us off. You must have--"

A rough " _Ahem,_ " from Medusa sent them both into a fit of laughter, Claire's smile completely unapologetic as she leaned up to press a kiss to Medusa's cheek. Perhaps pouting and hitting Medusa with puppy-dog eyes until she had caved and agreed to come had been a little unfair, but she'd been in dire need of the distraction of alcohol and pounding music. A quick text to Charybdis asking about the best clubs had ended up with them at her favorite strip club and though Medusa had scoffed when she learned of the location, she hadn't tried to back out. Actually, in great contrast to what Claire had expected, she'd been more agreeable after learning of the venue, all of her protests dying out with a soft hum.

Her patience had to be waning, however, since Claire kept catching her glancing towards the back of the club. About to ask about it, Claire squeaked when Medusa suddenly shifted away, sliding out of the booth and tugging her along. Too buzzed to resist, and not really minding the strong embrace, she settled for giving Medusa a curious look as they both got to their feet. She staggered a little before Medusa caught her about the waist, guiding her around the tables and towards the bar.

"I thought I was drinking too much," she teased as Medusa knocked her knuckles on the polished wood to get the bartender's attention.

Medusa only hummed and took the small key offered to her, the bartender leaning over the counter to shout over the blaring music.

"It's the one all the way in the back on the left."

With a quick thank you, Medusa palmed the key and nudged Claire away before she could question what was going on. A smile was tugging at the edges as her lips as Claire stared at her, a silent battle of wills playing out while she led Claire down the hallway and towards the specified room.

Claire lost when the door swung open to reveal a darkened room, empty save for a chair set in its center. "What's this for?"

Though she'd questioned it, it was fairly obvious what the room was for. A plush carpet covered the floor, colored some deep shade of blue that seemed black in the dull light. Instead of one or two steady lights, the ceiling was marked with multi-colored bulbs, illuminating the room in a patchwork of color and shadows. The walls were bare save for a single panel bolted into place, the series of knobs and buttons decorating it revealing its purpose of controlling the four large speakers set into place in each corner of the ceiling. Claire had just spotted a camera tucked behind one of them when she stumbled forward, jerked off balance by the hand tugging on her jacket.

Medusa chuckled and caught her, having locked the door behind them and slipped around in front of Claire. Her free hand went to Claire's cheek, thumb hooking under her chin to tilt her head up for a kiss. It was quick and biting, her teeth catching Claire's bottom lip when she pulled away, leading a dazed Claire along by the collar and tempting her with more kisses whenever she paused.

Distracted by the knee pressing between her legs, Claire gasped when she was suddenly shoved backwards, sent flailing into the chair she hadn't noticed behind her. Medusa smirked down at her as she situated herself in her new seat, legs shifting apart to take up the space left from its armless design and wide base. The thick, leather, back gave easily as she leaned into it, letting her recline at the perfect angle to take in all of Medusa's standing form.

And take in she did. Starting at the silver leather straps wrapped around her ankles, Claire followed the smooth expanse of leg left bare by Medusa's almost scandalously short skirt. Its hem ended just barely below the middle of her upper thigh, white chiffon and lace falling in folds from her waist where a gold chain belt kept it slung low about her hips. With a color the same deep red as her hair, Medusa's shirt had a high collar, its cloth loose and flowing about her torso. Though the kimono-style sleeves reached all the way to her wrists, they had slits along the forearms, showing flashes of skin and a silver bracelet whenever she gestured with her hands.

A chuckle pulled Claire's attention from the swell of Medusa's chest, her face turning red as she met a very amused pair of grey eyes.

"Um, hi."

"Hi," Medusa echoed, the skin around her eyes crinkling as she smirked. "Do I have your attention?"

Claire watched slender fingers as they slipped underneath Medusa's collar, pushing it aside just enough to reveal a hint of silk. Her thumb brushed over her collarbone, drawing small circles over its ridge and into the hollow of her throat before withdrawing.

A choked noise served as Claire's answered before she cleared her throat. "Y-gods-yes."

"Good." Hand dropping, Medusa backed away. Claire would've complained if not for the deliberate sway to her hips as she turned around, a glance thrown over her shoulder before her attention went to the panel on the wall. "There's a reason I didn't want you drinking too much."

"Oh?"

The soft click of a button preceded the beat of music, the room filling with the beginning bars to some low, rolling song. Even with the volume set low, Claire felt each thump of the bass in her bones, electricity zipping down her spine when the singer chimed in at the same moment Medusa turned to face her. Three long, deliberate, strides brought her within touching distance, but she tsked when Claire sat up, leaning away and out of reach.

"Hands down and by your sides. No touching until I say so, alright?"

Though she moved to do as told, Claire couldn't resist pressing the issue. "No touching? Am I being punished?"

"Consider it a penalty," Medusa started, arms reaching high overhead as she stretched and rolled her shoulders, "for not listening to me when I said we could have just as much fun at home."

The wicked look she shot Claire tore any response from her throat, a strangled whine taking its place. When her arms went limp at her sides Medusa nodded, teeth flashing in the sparkling lights.

"Good girl. Now sit tight and pay attention." Hands framing her breasts, Medusa tucked her elbows back and tossed her head, hair falling wild and unruly around her eyes. The song lolled, the singer fading into faint humming as the bass pressed on, driving the movement of Medusa's palms over her chest, down her stomach, thighs, and calves until her fingers looped around the strap of her heels. She slid them down and straightened, hips swaying as her hands went to her shoulders, cupping her neck as she kicked off first one shoe, then the other.

They landed with dull thuds on either side of Claire, her breath hitching with each impact. When Medusa spun on the ball of her feet she swallowed, nails biting into her palms as she watched the lithe muscle roll along to the beat. The golden chain around her waist loosed, framing Medusa's ass and forearms like a sash before she discarded it as well, turning back to Claire with bare feet and slipping clothes.

Had she heard the whine that escaped her throat when Medusa stepped over her, Claire would've burned bright red with embarrassment. But that wasn't the cause of the flush that spread over her cheeks and down her neck as Medusa lowered herself over her lap, thighs tense and inches from Claire's hands as she bucked to the rise of the music. The singer crooned while she walked her fingers up Claire's chest, curling them under her chin and hooking her closer, closer, closer until the beat dropped, chasing her away and leaving Claire hunched forward and gasping.

This time she pressed her fists under her thighs, arms trembling from the effort it had taken not to touch. Even in the dull light Medusa noticed her shift, eyes dancing as she rocked through the end of the song and into the beginning of the next. She turned her back once more, hands hidden from Claire's view until they slid along her waist, gripping at the hem of her shirt and pulling it up and off in one smooth motion. Claire had barely a second to admire the bare expanse of her back before red cloth filled her vision, a chuckle echoing in the air around her at her complete failure to catch the garment.

She freed a hand to pull it off, glare formed and ready for the guilty party. But she froze the moment she found Medusa, bent over once more as she slipped out of her skirt and let it pool around her feet. She stopped when she caught Claire's gaze, expression changing from teasing to predatory as she stalked closer in a silk set of lingerie dyed in shades of blue. A completely new set that Claire had never seen, something she was positive of because she definitely would've remembered something so skimpy that it barely covered anything but the swell of Medusa's breasts and the shadows between her thighs.

The song faded away as Medusa once more stepped over Claire, forcing her to tilt her head back. Her back arched, elbows tucked, and hands wandered a path over bare skin close enough for Claire to scent the perfume Medusa had worn for the evening. Her palms itched beneath her thighs, a rasping gasp leaving her lungs when the next song started in and Medusa began to move, never once breaking eye contact as she ground and swiveled. More than once she turned, ass and thighs pressing into Claire's lap near to the point of breaking her self-control. But Medusa seemed to sense it every time she was about to snap, removing the temptation by dancing away with a smirk.

It wasn't until Claire, thighs clenched and belly burning with need, twitching with each brush of Medusa's body, let out a keening whine that Medusa paused, the music thumping on without her as she hovered over Claire and raised a hand to her cheek.

"Do you want something?" She asked, free hand splaying over Claire's stomach.

With a shiver that had nothing to do with the cold, Claire nodded.

Medusa gave her no mercy, though, breath warm against Claire's cheeks as she leaned in. "Tell me, darling. Do you want something?"

Though her first attempt to respond came out as a choked sound, Claire swallowed then stuttered, tongue tied by the need burning through her veins. "You. I want--let me touch you, please."

"Good girl," was murmured against her lips before Medusa pressed fully into her lap, arms draping over her shoulders and hips rocking into hers as they kissed. A heat built between them, driven higher by the moan Medusa let out when Claire pressed a hand between their bodies and lower, slipping between her thighs without a single thought for the red light blinking on the camera.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------  
 _from tumblr asks. comments greatly appreciated_


	23. Determination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They will not have her

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Bloodied knuckles pressed into gleaming marble. Claire sucked in a breath. She was _sick_ of hearing that name. A curse hissed out through clenched teeth. Her ring lit on fire. 

A name, her name, echoed through the air. The roar of golden wind distorted it. Twisted it into the cries of glee and victory around her. Another name. A title. Screamed by twin voices in fear. 

She heard them. Rage a millennia in the making filled her. Anger strong enough to shake the foundation of Olympus. It had, once before. The voice that whispered in her dreams had told her of it. Of the cruelty and the power of the gods. 

They would not make her yield. 

Her world went white. Electricity crackled in the air, singing her lungs and making her forget the need to breathe. She got to her feet. Relief, the kind of a soul finally finding rest, filled her. So did the strength to move mountains. 

_Tell him…_ whispered the voice. Her mother and another all in one. She knew not what the message meant, its pronunciation as foreign as the new vibrancy of her blood. But she knew her purpose. Knew they would never bring her to heel. 

“Hera!” The call followed flicker of her eyes. Gold filled her vision when she opened them, the pulse of living power parting enough for her to make out a man approaching. She hated him. Or she hated the anger he had left her with. The peace he had denied her with his selfishness. Claire drew from the fury swirling in her gut, tongue rolling around those words as he stepped into reach. 

His jaw cracked under her fist. What had been inches between them became feet, a distance she conquered with barely any effort to catch him by the collar. She met his confused stare, lips pressing to his ear as she repeated her final message. 

_Grieve for me._

Claire dropped Zeus, uncaring as he slumped to the ground. Electric blue eyes met her brown, a shock beyond his power paralyzing the King of the Gods. He stayed on his knees before her, his throne a shadow in the background. It scared her no longer. 

“Hera? My lady?” Another man. Another suit. The disdain Claire felt for him burned differently, the worry of a mother who recognized a threat to her children. He had nearly succeeded in tearing her family apart. Drops of her blood on the ground would forever speak to how close he came. 

Now he was nothing. He saw it too. Saw the flicker of her soul in her eyes and the power of a god flowing around her body. She felt no regret as she raised a hand to him, pointer finger leveled at his chest. The silver ring slipped easily from her finger. Together they stared as she pinched it between her thumb and forefinger and raised her left hand beside it. Her other ring, Medusa’s ring, gleamed in the golden light, and she turned the entirety of her attention to it. 

Gold exploded from her mother’s ring. Hera’s ring. The light burst and throbbed, every drop of power squeezed from its container and drawn to the object of her focus. Her heart. Her purpose. Her family. 

The air cleared. Samos stared at her, jaw slack with the same shock as Zeus. Claire finally remembered to breathe, her exhale dissipating with the wind as she passed the now-useless ring to him. 

“That is not my name. Never come near my family again.” Drawing her thumb over her warm wedding band, Claire turned to the room behind her. The gods stared at her, but their attention weighed upon her no more. She wasn’t one of them, but the power she had claimed would let her walk amongst them should she wish. 

She didn’t. Her care for the gods was forgotten the moment she picked out three figures huddled in the back of the hall, just outside the circle of thrones. Claire bolted to them, her newfound speed sending her flailing when she cleared the distance in a second. Crouched on one knee, clothes ripped and visible skin an angry red patchwork of burns, Medusa stared at her with a barely-held neutral expression. Wrapped in each arm were Saffi and Celeste, the girls shivering and sniffling as they clung to their mother, faces buried in her neck and shoulder. 

When Claire’s shadow fell over them Saffi twitched, but Medusa’s hand on the back of her head held her in place. The guarded pain in her wife’s eyes made Claire’s heart break, her flinch as Claire reached for her cheek enough to start her own tears. 

“Medusa,” she breathed, light flowing from her fingertips and over the burns, healing them in seconds. “Darling, it’s me.” 

Her own doubt was reflected in Medusa’s stare, but before either of them could say anything Celeste snapped back, tears streaming and nose running as she barreled into Claire. 

“Mom!” Was all she choked out as she vented her terror into Claire’s shoulder. The motion drew Saffi out as well, and she nearly toppled Medusa as she tried to cling to both of them at the same time. Parental instincts intruded, and they drew the twins between them in a group hug, but Medusa’s expression was still doubtful as she watched Claire over their heads.  
“You changed. I saw--”

“I stayed,” Claire stated, smile growing as reality set it. “I won. We won. Hera’s power is mine.” 

A good thing, too, for the force with which Medusa hugged her would’ve broken a mortal’s spine.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Now we've seen the beginning and the end of Samos. What happens in between? Who knows_


	24. Bridal Raid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A special addition to the special edition.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The last hours of sunlight faded away in the company of her friends. Medusa lost track of the number of cups poured for her, the toasts endless once they got started. Her tolerance served her well, however, as did the glasses of water Eryn periodically passed her. A hungover wedding might be tradition, but she be damned if a headache kept her from fully enjoying Claire in her dress. She could only hope Claire survived the night as well, but the increasing wildness of her texts was starting to make her worry.

Speaking of--Medusa snagged her vibrating phone, unlocking it with a swipe of her thumb. Someone shifted into the barstool next to her as she chuckled at the newest picture. A blurry image of Cyprin and May, decked out in the most ridiculous outfits and clutching microphones on an equally decorated stage. The caption only said _'save me'_ , and before Medusa could type a reply another picture came through, this one of a bright red Claire as she lunged for whomever had stolen her phone.

"Looks like she's having fun."

Medusa hummed in agreement, tilting the screen so Scylla could better see. "Half her department is there. They rented out a club so they could drink and not have to worry about anyone seeing some stray aura while they perform."

"So you're telling me--" Charybdis appeared before them, bottle in one hand and shot glass in the other, "--that your bride-to-be is currently in a private club full of drunk H.E.R.A. agents?"

The glint in her eye made Medusa tense, the smirk she shared with Scylla too familiar for her to ignore. "I suppose that's true."

"You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Yeah, but you're the one who gets to convince her."

"Convince me of _what_ ," Medusa asked, eyes darting between her two oldest friends.

Charybdis' grin turned wicked, shot disappearing down her throat before she dropped the glass onto the bar. "All I'm saying is we've got a bar full of drunk gangsters and there's hardly a better sendoff we can give our retired leader than one last raid."

"We couldn't. Claire and I aren't supposed to see each other until-"

"The day of your wedding, which," Scylla pushed up her sleeve and checked the rolex bound around her wrist, "doesn't start for another hour."

"The subway wouldn't get us there in time."

"We've got two DDs and vans in the parking lot. Meant to have them drive everyone home at the end of the night, but this will be more fun."

"There are a least two demigods with her. Not to mention another fifteen or so agents."

"And they're drunk off their asses, just like we are."

"That's not a point in our favor." Brow furrowing, Medusa tried to form a mental layout of the club from the scattered pictures Claire had sent. Cyprin and Persephone were the most recognizable threats, but more than one agent Claire worked with had an aura. Not to mention her fiancee's own power.

"Oooh, she's thinking about it."

Medusa blinked, the haze lifting as she refocused on the present. "Even if I am, it's a horrible idea."

"It's the best idea!" Charybdis cackled, waving a hand in the air to catch Prime's attention. "C'mon, don't you want to sweep your girl off her feet one more time before the big leap?"

Though she loathed to admit it, Charybdis had a point. It would all be in good fun, and the gang's current state would ensure the violence didn't get out of hand. Plus it would give her another chance to see Claire before the morning.

"Alright, let's do it."

Charybdis' whoop of glee drew the attention of almost everyone in the bar. The rest turned their heads when she clambered up onto the bar, bottle raised high in the air as she shouted. "Alright you lazy fuckers, we're ending this party right!"

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

With everyone aware of the ticking clock, it was barely ten minutes later that they had the participants chosen and piled into a van. Charybdis, Scylla, and Prime were obviously along for the ride, but Medusa's sisters had bowed out on the excuse of their past trouble with H.E.R.A.. The three others who had come had once been Medusa's trusted lieutenants, and she knew they wouldn't let the fight escalate beyond bumps and bruises.

Despite the alcohol flooding their veins, everyone was on alert as she passed out what details she knew. Charybdis' grin only grew when she explained Cyprin's and Persephone's auras, her hand shooting in the air when Medusa asked who wanted them.

"Prime and I can keep them busy, no problem."

Scylla shook her head, a quick glance telling Medusa they were on the same page. "That would end with the building collapsing on top of us. We need small group tactics, not a straight up brawl."

"Agreed. This is a speed run, with one target and one goal." Finger drumming against her cheek, Medusa let the pieces float in her mind, the puzzle coming together in bits. "Claire will be near the stage and we'll be coming in from the back. That's a lot of people we'll have to get through to reach her. Unless we go around them."

"Unless we send you around them, you mean." Grin just as toothy and wild as her girlfriend's, Prime pounded a fist into her palm. "There's bound to be an exit by the stage. We'll keep everyone busy while you slip around and grab her from behind."

Everyone nodded, knuckles and necks cracking as they readied themselves. Medusa let them hash out the details of who would move where, and when they would pull back. When the driver called out a five minute warning, she pulled her phone out and set the alarm, the others following suit when they noticed.

"Twenty minutes to get in, get your girl, get out, and get gone. Not the tightest timetable we've had." Scylla straightened her tie and pulled on her jacket, wisps of purple light shedding from its surface. She was the first out when the van jerked to a halt, holding the sliding door open as everyone else piled out. The driver took off as soon as Medusa's shoes hit the pavement, and she settled herself into the middle of the pack as they made their way into the club.

A bouncer stepped out of the shadows when they approached the door. "Sorry ladies, private party."

"We know." Charybdis smirked, lock of hair curling around her finger. "That's why we're here."

"Name?"

"The other bride."

He blinked, then glanced about their little group. When his gaze settled on Medusa, she raised a brow and crossed her arms, refusing to look away until he did.

"Alrighty then. Make sure you don't wreck the sound equipment. There'll be an extra clean-up fee too."

Charybdis all but threw her credit card at him, shouting, "Charge it!" as she pushed past him into the club. The distant thump of music lead them through a darkened hallway and into an open room. A bartender looked at them curiously when they filed in, but they disappeared the second after Prime pressed a large bill into their hand. Keeping to the shadows, everyone began to fan out along the back wall, eyes on the tables full of cheering people. Medusa picked out Claire immediately, her table front and center by the stage where Persephone belted out some cheery pop song.

About to call out an order, Medusa froze when the lights went out and Persephone spun on her heel. The music lulled into a quiet beat, but she missed her cue to sing as she gawked at the crowd lurking in the back of the room. Understanding dawned on her face when she picked out Medusa, inhale audible through the microphone as she thrust a finger towards them and shouted.

"Intruders! Protect the bride!"

Chaos followed as the agents reacted on instinct, tripping out of their chairs as they stumbled to catch up to what was going on. Medusa had barely a second to note Cyprin's position before Charybdis and Scylla stepped in front of her. Fists wreathed in purple, they shouted a warning before the air exploded with light.

A myriad of butterflies cut through the aura flashbang, but Medusa was already gone by the time Persephone leapt into the fray. She hugged the wall, moving in time to the gangster's flashy attacks. Several agents were already groaning on the floor, but they still outnumbered her crew and Cyprin had yet to move from their spot near Claire. By the time Medusa reached the stage they'd moved only a foot away, stag hovering by Claire's side as the doe raced around harassing Scylla's octopus.

Pegasus thrummed under her skin, ready to charge at the demigod's unprotected side. But Medusa held back, wary of the golden sparks flickering in the air. Claire might've looked ready to topple from her perch on her chair, but Medusa had learned more than once how quickly she could call her shield once she felt Pegasus' presence.

"You picked the wrong party to crash!" Claire shouted, laughing as another explosion of aura rocked the room. "Take them all down!"

Medusa sucked in a breath, the world narrowing to the flush of her fiancee's cheeks and the elation lighting up her eyes. Distracted by the stall of her heart, she nearly missed Prime's signal as she rushed forward, aura splitting into three and headed straight for Cyprin.

The move put her square in the center of the agents, surrounded on all sides with Cyprin striking for her front. What it also did, however, was draw enough attention for Medusa to slip, unnoticed, closer. By the table now, she debated the merits of simply lunging and bolting, when a sudden pulse of golden light made her stumble.

Claire raised her arm, golden bubble pulsing around her hand before it exploded outwards. The shield rushed through all the combatants, stalling their auras and forcing the gangsters back.

"You're not taking me! Surrender your leader now and maybe we'll-- _ah!_ "

Arm locked around Claire's waist, Medusa hauled her over her shoulder and bolted for the door. Her ears rung with Claire's startled shriek, but she shook it away as she charged through the stage exit and down the hallway. When silver intruded on the edge of her vision she swung her free arm backward, sending Pegasus charging towards whomever had chased them.

Her laughter accompanied the bang of the door as they broke into the night air. Claire squirmed in her grasp, half-shouting and half-laughing as she pounded on her back. Medusa just laughed harder and held tight as she raced through the streets, not slowing till they'd reached the cover of a small park.

Claire pushed out of her arms the moment she loosened her grip. Landing on her feet, she clapped her hands over her eyes and turned her back. "Medusa! We're not supposed to see each other!"

Still riding the high of victory, Medusa dug her phone from her pocket and draped herself over Claire's back.

"We have about five minutes before that rule takes effect."

"We-" Claire spun on her heel, snagging Medusa's wrist and turning it so she could see the screen. "Did you seriously-I cannot believe you!"

Her hands fisted in Medusa's collar and she dragged her down for a kiss deep enough to dispel any thought of her being upset. Medusa stumbled at the sudden jerk, but her attempt to steady herself on Claire's waist just made them both stagger. They broke into laughter, noses brushing as they clung to one another.

"You're an absolute dork," Claire said when Medusa's phone let out a warning beep.

The squeal of tires interrupted her retort and Medusa settled for a kiss instead as a van came roaring into view. "See you tomorrow?"

"You damn well better."

"Not even the gods could keep me away."

"Boss! Let's go!" Scylla shouted as she slid open the van door. "We're out of time!"

Claire laughed as Medusa winked and bolted for the vehicle, calling out as she ran. "Love you!"

"Love you too!" She shouted back, one foot in the van and hand on the panic handle. A blown kiss made Claire giggle and clap a hand over her mouth, their eyes staying locked until the door slid shut just in time for Medusa's alarm to go off.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _just wanted to add this one lil thing to the newest special_


End file.
